<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Love We're Born to Find by farmgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068690">The Love We're Born to Find</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmgirl/pseuds/farmgirl'>farmgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breeding Program, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Steralization, Fluff and Smut, LATER, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omegaverse, Original Angel Character minor, Overstimulation, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), WIP, communication is important, disscussed, female parts sterilization if you prefer, marked for skipping, no triangles, tags to be updated, unbetaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmgirl/pseuds/farmgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has been in love for decades, but the threat of Heaven kept him away from his Alpha. Meanwhile, Crowley just wants his Omega back. With the Apocolypse averted, the two find themselves on the verge of a whole new life together. Assuming they can finally learn to communicate with each other!</p><p>Omegaverse fic with eventual nesting!</p><p>Tags to be updated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first posted smut fic!  Also my first Omegaverse fic.  If you need to know what Omegaverse is, please feel free to ask, even if it seems dumb like, "What's an Alpha?" I LIVE to world build and can pull straight from my (extensive) notes on the subject. Feel free to discuss in comments with me!</p><p>WARNING: THIS IS OMEGAVERSE. THIS IS SMUT. WITH FEELINGS. Please mind the tags! </p><p>Other notes are below.</p><p>In my fics: "People talking" <i> People thinking </i> <span class="u">Emphasis</span> SHOUTING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the night of the Apocalypse (that didn’t happen)finally arrived, and the world hadn’t ended, the Demon Crowley felt like sleeping for a month or two after dealing with the past week.  So when he finally got back to his flat, quiet angel in tow, he didn’t care if their respective head offices were out for blood or not.  He just wanted to go to bed and take the angel with him.  Even if Aziraphale wanted to read instead. That was fine by him. But his Alpha instincts were still running on overdrive (and had been since Warlock turned out to be just an average 11 year old raised by two indulgent immortal beings, minus his severally neglectful parents). So falling asleep was not really an option yet.</p>
<p>His speculations were abruptly interrupted by Aziraphale.  </p>
<p>“I hope you have alcohol that’s drinkable.  I fear everything I had must have gone up in flames.”</p>
<p>For a second the demon was on the ground in a burning bookshop and his entire being was drowning in self-loathing that he had failed to keep his Omega safe.</p>
<p><em>Not your Omega </em>he reminded his bloody possessive side.  Not that it did any good.  The instincts were still there, telling him he’d fucked up protecting the angel after 6 millennia of keeping him safe.</p>
<p>Crowley made a beeline for the wine cooler in the kitchen, dragging out several bottles of something strong (drinkability be damned) and returned to drop them on the desk.  Aziraphale was pacing nervously, studying the artwork in what was clearly an attempt to calm down. </p>
<p>“Here Angel, drink this and relax a little.”  Aziraphale accepted the bottle of whiskey from the demon, opening it and taking a rather impressive swig straight from the bottle.  Which spoke to how upset he was, he would usually miracle a glass to avoid appearing so vulgar.</p>
<p>“I can’t relax yet.  I don’t think strongly worded memos are in either of our futures right now.  How are we supposed to escape them, Crowley?!”</p>
<p>The demon stared at the bottle of cheap scotch he was holding, trying to muster the energy to make it slightly more bearable.  </p>
<p>“Don’t know yet.  But it will take them a few hours at least to calm the bloody armies down and then get organized.  We might be able to come up with something.  Or you might, you’re good at this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“I am not.  I’m good at being soft.  Or food or old books.  This is different.  The prophecy from the book said <span class="u">fire</span> for pity's sake!”</p>
<p>Crowley interrupted the rant.  “Hellfire.  Nothing Upstairs won’t stoop to is there?  What else did it say?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale set down the bottle he was drinking from again and plucked the paper from his pocket.  The angel studied it for several quiet moments before his face suddenly brightened.  </p>
<p>“Oh!  Oh, I see it now!  Agnes wants us to switch <span class="u">faces,</span>how exceedingly clever!”</p>
<p>The demon choked on a mouthful of scotch.  “That’s not clever, that’s madness!  No one will believe an Alpha and Omega inhabiting the wrong corporation!  Designations are tied to the essence, aren’t they?!  They’ll sense it instantly.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale meanwhile was frowning a bit as the wheels in his mind were clearly turning rapidly now that they had been presented a clue out of their predicament.</p>
<p>“Is it?  The most classic way to identify designation is to check the scent. Because…”</p>
<p>“You can’t smell your own, yes I remember Angel.”</p>
<p>Said angel pouted at being interrupted.</p>
<p>“Nor can you <span class="u">normally</span> smell anyone else’s unless you’re mated.  Not all of it.  The whole thing is supposed to be subconscious, that’s the point!  They don’t know we were... together, and you told me you know what I smell like, right?  What do I smell like, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Old books, dust, and... ngk.  Like a meadow full of wildflowers in high spring.  Something angelic too, can’t express it better than that.”  Crowley found the desktop fascinating throughout his statement.  </p>
<p>He glimpsed Aziraphale out of the corner of his eyes.  The angel’s cheeks were a bit pink, but he looked delighted overall.  “And you, my dear, smell like leather, earth, and something rather delightfully spicy.  Sandalwood maybe, or Russian musk, never tried to track it down, so I’m not certain.  But I know the smell!  And of course a bit sulfur-ish deep underneath.  The point is, <span class="u">we can miraculously match our scents to match each other's designations!</span>  Then no one would know!”  </p>
<p>The demon put down the bottle of scotch and sat himself down in the throne-like chair by the desk.</p>
<p>“Fuck Angel, I see your point.  They wouldn’t bother if they think they’ve got what they want.  And knowing my lot they’ll use holy water, seeing as how I used it on Ligur earlier.  Can’t hurt an angelic essence bearing corporation, can they?  You sure we can switch safely though?”</p>
<p>“Of course!  It’s so simple, it’s bound to work!”</p>
<p>The angel’s soft fingers brushed his cheeks as Aziraphale moved to stand next to him.  “I’m sure we’ll be fine” He beamed at Crowley, and it just was suddenly too much.  The day had been unending and nightmarish.  And there stood his angel, somehow in one piece.  The demon reached up and yanked the angel’s forearms, causing him to stumble and fall into the demon’s lap with a squeak.  </p>
<p>“Just give me a minute ok, it's been a long day.”  His bloody Alpha senses were <span class="u">still</span> in overdrive if he could just <span class="u">feel </span>the angel for a moment…  Know that he was alive and safe…</p>
<p>Fingers were running through his short hair gently.  “There my dear, I’m fine.  All tickety boo.”  </p>
<p>The demon groaned.  “Seriously Angel, if we survive this we need to do something about your vocabulary.”  </p>
<p>“Humph.”  Was the response he got.  He sat for a bit, just drinking in the sense of Aziraphale, only to realize the angel had drifted off.  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh, guess he was more exhausted this whole time than he was letting on.</em>
</p>
<p>Crowley stood, carefully lifting the angel in his arms at the same time.  <em>Oh bloody heaven, that’s it. I’m done. </em>  He carried the sleeping angel back to his bedroom, grateful that he had enough occult energy left to do so.  Miracles, even minor ones, felt like they would be a bit more of a stretch than he could make at the moment.  </p>
<p>Laying the angel in his bed, he slid in next to him, too far gone to even make an attempt at changing clothes.  Aziraphale stirred briefly but settled the moment Crowley wound an arm around him.  He studied the peaceful face next to him.  His instincts were easier to calm with this amount of physical touch, but they were still hissing that no one was hurting HIS angel.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Not mine, he’s not mine anymore.  Hasn’t been for 60 years now.</em>
</p>
<p>But 5000 years was not that easy to shake.  It wasn’t such a long time ago that they had been something more to each other.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Crowley had first met the Angel of the Eastern Gate, he had only needed one conversation to identify he was an Omega.  And the demon had only needed to hear the lovely angel was fretting because he <span class="u">gave away his divine weapon in a fit of kindness</span> to fall madly in love with him.</p>
<p>The world had aged a little, humanity had increased. Crowley hoped to be able to at least see Aziraphale from time to time.  But then the time of the Ark came around, and of course, he’d snuck on board (with various other young stowaways, but nevermind that).  </p>
<p>The demon figured Aziraphale would be on board too.  What he had NOT expected was to have to rescue the angel from a group of human Alphas who could smell the heat on the poor angel.  The Nephilim were close enough to human memory that they wanted a shot at creating their own “superior” offspring.  Pitying the poor angel, he had offered his help.</p>
<p>And found himself with an Angelic Marked Omega.  </p>
<p>So for nearly 5000 years, they’d been mates.  Aziraphale was gorgeous when in heat, often completely unravelling from the frustratingly intense self-control he maintained the rest of the time.  There were heats, and then there were heats.  The angel seemed to have lucked out and ended up with a rather more intense heat than average.  Not that such things were unheard of, heat cycles varied.  But some were more intense than others, while others were less so.  </p>
<p>From what little Aziraphale would talk of Upstairs these days, he had no Alpha of his own.  Apparently, they thought he should be able to deal with the cycle himself, a thought that floored Crowley.  And not just because the statement riled his protective instincts as an Alpha.  Omegas in heat were vulnerable to their hormones and urges for the duration of it.  It made them almost feverish, more tired, and made caring for themselves difficult.  It was possible, of course, but many unmarked Omegas had friends or family who helped. Especially as the world grew more civilized.  The thought of Heaven just dumping Aziraphale on earth and telling him “Deal with it” was utterly irresponsible.  He might be an angel, but angels were just as susceptible to the heat cycle as any other Omega.  </p>
<p>Even worse, once a heat had started, miracles were nonexistent because of a lack of control.  The cycle would usually run a yearly rotation, but new corporations took a lot out of one.  It had taken Aziraphale a few centuries to start the cycle on Earth (thus why it hadn’t been an issue until around the time of the Ark, bad timing anyone?) but once he had, it became impossible to ignore the situation.</p>
<p>Fortunately, designations seem to cross all boundaries.  To the infinite delight of certain members of Hell.  Not all demons indulged directly in sins of the flesh, but there was a decent number who had no problem with procreating with humans.  They considered procreating with angels impossible, not to mention difficult to attempt with the rather obvious high chance of smiting.  Succubi and Incubi, on the other hand, were absolutely delighted with the discovery.  Which led to a messy situation for both of them in 1892.</p>
<p>Despite the argument about Holy Water, the two remained stiff but still cordial with each other.  Cutting off your mate is a bit difficult after all.  And if Aziraphale tried to cut off his Partnered Alpha, his next heat would have been a nightmare.  What it would do to Crowley was something the demon avoided thinking about.  An Alpha who failed their mate usually found their instincts turned on them.  </p>
<p>Despite the lingering awkwardness, as the next century drew near the angel and demon had started to settle into a semi-normal routine again.  The Arrangement continued and Oscar Wilde met Aziraphale.  The two became great friends, while Crowley struck up a friendship with one Robbie Ross. In the summer of 1892, the angel and demon ended up at the same house party.</p>
<p>Crowley was enjoying a rather decadent red Ross had suggested to him earlier.  The infamous HomoAlpha had been teasing the demon endlessly about his Omega, especially since Aziraphale was hanging around Wilde’s circle so openly.  Despite that, the demon was happy enough.  It was an odd party, mostly made up of fops and intellectuals deeply fond of literature.  Whatever else Wilde was, he ran an excellent literary group, intentional or not. </p>
<p>But the group was getting drunker, and rowdier.  Or rowdy for a group of Victorian gentlemen here in England.  And they were all males, mostly Alphas.  There was a smattering of Omegas and even a few Betas in the mix.  But the composition of the group was certainly odd.  So was the aura the room was starting to acquire for that matter…</p>
<p>Crowley set the wine glass down, noting the lack of servants suddenly.  <em>Right, time to find the angel and leave.  Something’s off</em>.  He weaved through the room, soon finding his way to Aziraphale.  The angel was bemoaning the fact they may never get to see Salome on stage.  Crowley took the opportunity to interrupt.  “Real shame.  Have to see if someone can’t do something about the licentiate.  Aziraphale, try this red over here, lovely flavour.”  He dragged the Omega away, using a hand under his elbow when he protested. </p>
<p>“Honestly Crowley, what’s the matter with you?  I was in the middle of a conversation!”</p>
<p>“Oh relax, you’ll see them next week at that book tea party you lot have every…”</p>
<p>That was interesting, one rarely saw that much Alpha on Alpha action in public.  Of course, this party was private, sort of.  But there seemed to be a lot of…</p>
<p><em>Shite, the party was an orgy.  No wonder Ross was teasing so, blighter must have known and was trying to give a backward warning.  </em>Nothing to do now but get the fuck out as fast as possible, his mate in tow.  Aziraphale had clearly figured it out as well, and murmured, “Oh my, I haven’t seen this sort of thing since Rome.  I believe the door over there would be best for a discreet exit.”  They moved towards the door, dodging couplings of all sorts.  Apparently things were now in full swing, and very messy.  It was time to get out.</p>
<p>Then they found they were trapped between several pairings, in addition to a couch being in the way.  Crowley sighed and dragged the angel to sit with him.  Or rather on him. Aziraphale surprisingly made no protest, which was a relief to the demon who didn’t have time to deal with his angel’s usual uptightness.  The Alpha just hoped Aziraphale would go along with his plan of distracting attention from them until they could get out without making a scene.  He idly began running one hand under the cream coat Aziraphale was wearing.  The angel gasped sharply, and Crowley moved to kiss him, deliberately adding a generous amount of tongue to the mix.  He broke off to nibble on the side of the angel’s neck and got a genuine loud moan out of the angel.  That was surprising until his mate’s scent hit the demon.</p>
<p><em>Oh, I see.  You’re in heat now of all times, aren’t you</em>?  It was a little early, but the cycle was often a bit tricky that way.  Although the heat was guaranteed once a year, around the same time, it’s exact time was a little erratic.  Usually not an issue since Omegas felt warnings a good week in advance.  Unfortunately, Aziraphale loathed being a bother, and would often ignore the warning symptoms until he was far too close for comfort.  It was an argument they had had many times.  Crowley silently vowed to have it again after they got out of here.  Then he got down to work.</p>
<p>The couch was a decent size and clearly made for this sort of thing.  Which was probably why it was here.  He pushed the Omega down under him and started on his cravat.  Aziraphale gasped in protest.  “I’m fine,” he whispered, “Let’s get out of here, look there’s a clear path now.  We can deal with this at the bookshop instead.”  Crowley pulled away, fighting to ignore the scent the angel was broadcasting now. <em> Why can you never tell me these things?  Though I’m a right idiot for missing it all this time.  I can’t miss it now.  Fine, you want to leave we’ll leave.  Not fond of sharing the view, anyway.</em></p>
<p>And then the demon spied something that made his blood run cold.  <em>Oh, Bloody Heaven, change of plans</em>.  He leaned in and whispered in the angel’s ear as softly as possible.  </p>
<p>“Do you trust me, angel?”  </p>
<p>“Of course,” Aziraphale answered equally quietly, his brow wrinkling in confusion and concern, “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Later, whatever happens, just follow my lead,”</p>
<p>He let his lips trail from the angel’s ear down the side of his neck.  Aziraphale whimpered and tilted his head to give the demon better access.  Clever fingers made short work of the angel’s top layers, giving Crowley far more to work with.  He concentrated on teasing the angel, working slowly down to the first nipple.  He nipped gently and sucked on it until the Omega was literally bucking under him in desire.  Heats, they never failed to make Aziraphale a wanton mess.  Crowley shifted to the other nipple while beginning on the angel's pants.  </p>
<p>Normally this would be the end, as the angel was NOT the sort to do this kind of thing in public.  But it seemed he’d taken Crowley’s request to heart and allowed the action.  The Alpha bent down and nuzzled and nipped at Aziraphale’s pudgy belly, revelling in the soft give.  He reluctantly left it behind and moved lower.  His hands gripped the angel’s hips and squeezed his love handles eagerly as he moved the Omega to a better position for what he wanted.  </p>
<p>Slim fingers circled and massaged around the angel’s clit, making him cry out in pleasure and frustration.  The demon could see him actively biting his lips to keep from begging at this point.  Crowley for his part was feeling the effects of pleasing his pretty Omega fairly well by this point.  He slid a single finger into the angel and caressed him lightly.  He pulled away and began slipping out of his outer coat and undoing his pants as Aziraphale moaned in protest at the loss of contact.  The Alpha allowed himself to smirk in pride at the sound, then grabbed Aziraphale’s leg and slid it up around him as he positioned himself.  Digging his fingers in the flesh of the angel’s soft hip, he allowed himself one more sweet kiss.</p>
<p>And then he took the angel in one thrust.  Aziraphale cried out, lost in pleasure and the incessant hormones that came with the heat.  Despite the surrounding orgy, the angel was loud.  It was something Crowley normally enjoyed after ensuring a miracle kept the sounds for his ears only.  Unfortunately, the current problem made it necessary to share it.  </p>
<p>He focused on his task, angling as deep as possible, and running his finger over the angel’s clitoral hood.  He slid it back a bit to lightly pinch the pearl underneath.  Aziraphale almost sobbed in pleasure.  The demon hovered over him for a moment enjoying the sight.  </p>
<p>The angel was flushed and gasping.  His blue eyes were dark and the pupils were blown wide.  It was always a gorgeous vision to watch him come undone like this.  Another pinch, and then slim fingers rubbed the y of the clitoris, encouraging the angel.  “Let go for me Angel, come on, I know you want to.” Crowley hissed soothingly, encouragingly at the Omega, coaxing him over the edge.  </p>
<p>And the angel obeyed, falling apart on him.  The demon groaned and buried his face in his Omega’s shoulder, moving his hips harder until the angel’s convulsing insides sent him over too.</p>
<p>As soon as he could think straight, Crowley separated from the angel and began dressing as fast as possible.  He assisted the still shaky angel into his own clothes and got them both out the door they’d been aiming for before.</p>
<p>Leaning against the wall of the alley after they finally emerged from another door later, the demon groaned in relief.</p>
<p>“I will punch Robbie the next time I see him.  If the bloody idiot had just told me upfront about what they were doing at these parties, I wouldn’t have come.  And you!”  He turned on the still flushed angel by his side.  “When I say I need to know when you’re going to be in heat, this is exactly why I say it!”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you stop?”  Asked Aziraphale, who was clearly very unhappy with the situation. “I told you I could wait.  I would have had a hard enough time speaking to the rest after this, but now I’ll never be able to hold my head up again around them!  They all had to see it, hear it…”  The Omega wrapped his arms around himself, looking ashamed.  It tugged at Crowley’s heart to see him like that, but he desperately wanted the angel to understand.  </p>
<p>“Because that orgy attracted a few succubi and incubi.  Who take a very different view of things when an Omega is in heat!  They don’t care if they’re mated, what matters to them is if they’re satisfied.  If I hadn’t proven I could satisfy you on my own, they would have jumped us.  You really don’t want to know what that lot does to Omegas they feel need satisfying, I promise.” The demon was still leaning against the wall but turned towards the angel so he could stare him down throughout his explanation.</p>
<p>“Oh, good Lord.” Whispered the angel, eyes wide and face going pale as he realized what happened.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” was the eloquent response his Alpha made. “Thanks for trusting me, angel.”  He muttered, “I didn’t have time to tell you much without them overhearing.”</p>
<p>“Will you get in trouble?”  Asked Aziraphale, “Or will they assume I’m human?”</p>
<p>“Oh, they know you’re an angel, they won't care.  Probably treat me with more respect for being able to satisfy an angel in heat than if you were human.  But they won’t tell.  Wouldn’t make a difference if they did.  Relax Angel, it’s not like our head offices chat with each other.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale moved closer to the demon.  “Later you really need to tell me how you got to know Ross of all humans, but right now, I think we need to go somewhere more... private.”</p>
<p>The demon slipped a gentle hand under the angel’s chin.  “Just promise me you’ll do better about warning me when your heat’s coming please.  I don’t want either of us in this mess again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.  Can we go, please?”  The last came out almost like a whine. Since the heat had now been partly acknowledged, it would not be ignored any longer.  The demon smirked.  “Sure Angel.”  He snapped his fingers, and they both vanished. They had finished that heat, as they spent most of Aziraphale’s heats, in the nest the Omega hid in his bookshop.</p>
<p>In the post-Apocalypse present, Crowley drifted off, still reminiscing about the past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a huge fan of "Friends with benefits realize this may be a Bad Idea because oh no are those FEELINGS" storylines. This fic will turn into a nesting fic with MPreg eventually, fair warning.  This is not my only Omegaverse fic, but my other(unposted) story is...a massive angst fest. Of course, there's a happy ending, but I needed to write something light and self-indulgent so here it is. Enjoy.</p>
<p>Oscar Wilde was gay(if you didn't know, I didn't know until the GO fandom taught me ;), thus the comment about "Alpha on Alpha"(male on male) love and sex. Love is love, personally what goes on in people's bedrooms is their business as long as everyone consents as far as I'm concerned. Unfortunately, society has often had weird obsessions with people's sex life, so... *shrugs*</p>
<p>Robbie Ross was gay and allegedly came to Trinity when Wilde was there. He also supposedly set out to seduce Wilde. They remained friends after they stopped sharing a bed. He also was rather open about his orientation, strikes me as the kind of person Crowley would find amusing.</p>
<p>Once more, I accept all questions, however odd or basic, so long as they're not mean!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to explore what went wrong for our favourite Angel and Demon :)</p><p>I want to send a massive shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder">MistMarauder</a> for their amazing Omegaverse fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578185/chapters/51446734">Underneath the Feathers</a>, which caused me to rethink suppressants, a major reason this fic was written! Please go read it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few mornings after their trials, and subsequent celebration at the Ritz, Aziraphale was wringing his hands and trying not to become a nervous wreck.</p><p>
  <em>It’s fine, it’s all fine.  Crowley’s never turned me down.  Of course, that was before I chased him off.  Oh dear Heavens, how do I get out of this mess?  How did it come to this?</em>
</p><p>How indeed? </p><p>Probably because it was entirely his fault!  Well mostly, Michael certainly deserved to share the blame.  Crowley probably had a bit to do with it, but honestly, Aziraphale didn’t blame the demon at all.  The angel had done this to himself, to <span class="u">themselves</span> if he was being honest.</p><p>All because he’d been careless in 1948!  For millennia reporting to Upstairs had been a fast and easy task.  Go up, make your report (which often meant simply dropping off paperwork), maybe get a debriefing depending on what was going on at the time.  And then go back to work, or go home as Aziraphale came to think of it after a few thousand years.  He had his bookshop, which hid his nest nicely in the flat upstairs. No one in Heaven had any idea it was there, which was good. Omega’s only nested when mated, and the existence of a nest would have been a dead giveaway.</p><p>He’d been so sure the nest was the only sign!  He’d forgotten that Marking was so frowned upon Upstairs.  And then Michael had pulled him aside and cooly lectured him for picking up with a mortal.  Thank God (quite literally poor Aziraphale still suspected) she hadn’t realized his Partnered Alpha was a demon.  As it was, she warned him to get rid of his mate, become Unmarked, and she’d follow up in two month’s time to be sure he obeyed.  Then, in a tone that thinly veiled her disappointment and reeked of threat, she warned him. If he didn’t do as told, she would not only recall Aziraphale but would also be forced to destroy whoever his mate was for daring to consort with an angel.  Terrified, Aziraphale had hidden in an unused office Upstairs and tried to figure a way out of his predicament.</p><p>If he returned while so worked up, his distress would summon Crowley to his side demanding to know what was wrong.  As indulgent as his Alpha was (and Aziraphale had many friends amongst humanity for millennia, of all designations, so he knew how lucky he was to have an indulgent Alpha who cared for him so deeply.) Crowley was also an incredibly protective Alpha.  He might not be possessive as some, thank goodness, but he took his job of keeping his Marked Omega safe and happy quite seriously.  Aziraphale knew Crowley would never consent to Unmark him just to keep himself safe.  Not if it left the angel still vulnerable during heats.  And those would be an issue.  There had to be a better way...</p><p>Suppressants!</p><p>Aziraphale had been reading about suppressants for a while. He hadn’t brought it up with Crowley (yet) but he wondered if they would work with an angel with a bit of miracling for the change in biology.  If so, all he had to do was be a bit... circumvent in his conversation with Crowley, convince the demon to Unmark him, and maybe in a few hundred years, Michael would forget the whole thing.  Then they could be together again!  It <em>seemed </em>like the best solution.  </p><p>It turned out to be one of the worst conversations he ever had with the demon.  Even worse than the fight they had over Holy Water in 1862.</p><p>“What’s up, Angel?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to Unmark me.”</p><p>“Wha-Why?!  What have I done Aziraphale?”</p><p>It went so much worse than the angel could have ever imagined. </p><p>“Nothing!  Nothing at all.  It’s not you at all my dear, I just… I just feel like I’ve found a better method now.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, dear Heaven that look in his eyes, he thinks I’ve found a new Alpha.</em>
</p><p>“Not someone else Crowley, it’s not that I swear!  I just feel that I might be able to release you from this yearly obligation.  That’s all.”</p><p>The demon stared him down, studying Aziraphale’s face intently.  </p><p>“Right.” Crowley muttered, “So it’s an obligation is it?”  Aziraphale cringed internally at that.  <em>Never my dearest.  You in my bed, sharing my heats has never been an obligation.  Not even at the start.</em> He couldn’t say it.  He couldn’t correct the hurt in his demon’s eyes.  Not if they were to ever have a chance.</p><p>“Fine.”  His Alpha studied him for a moment more than leaned over and gently pressed his fingers to the Mark on Aziraphale’s neck.  The Mark healed.  And the whisper of the connection between them vanished.  It took all of Aziraphale’s resolve not to cry out.  It was so much worse than he’d thought.  He felt alone as he hadn’t felt in millennia.  It was painful.  His Alpha drew back from him. </p><p>
  <em>Not my Alpha, not mine anymore and please don’t look like that, please...</em>
</p><p>“Let me know if things don't work out Angel?”</p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes, fighting off the pain.  Resolve returned, this was it.  This was the only way to keep Crowley safe.  If Michael knew, she would hunt Crowley down and force Aziraphale to watch as he was destroyed for consorting with an angel Omega.  </p><p>“I’m sure I’ll be fine, thank you so much for your help all these years my dear.”  He forced himself to be cheerful, to not give in to the pain.  And to ignore the misery Crowley was very clearly trying to hide as well.</p><p>“Right,” muttered the demon, “I’m heading off then.  Things to do, humans to damn, all that.”  And he was gone.</p><p>And Aziraphale felt like the lowest thing that She had ever created.  </p><p>Several months later Michael did indeed visit and was pleased to find the Mark gone.  She warned Aziraphale she would keep a close eye on him to ensure such nonsense did not occur in the future.  The Omega felt his heart sinking at this particular news.  How long before she gave up?</p><p>Then the whole thing had to take a rather bizarre turn.  Shortly after Michael left, the bell rang as someone entered.  If Aziraphale thought Michael’s aura was intimidating, it had nothing on the angel that entered now.  A tall slim corporation sporting long curly locks of darkish red hair stood before him.  </p><p>“Do you know what you’ve done?” demanded a strangely lyrical tenor voice.</p><p>“I beg your pardon, who are you?”  Aziraphale retorted, still feeling awful over his recent ordeal.  </p><p>“Haniel.  I’m one of the Powers, and YOU seem to think that being a lowly Principality entitles you to trod on the hearts of others without remorse.”  The aura of the other angel suddenly became even more menacing.  “Or perhaps you think because he’s a demon you can use him as you please.”</p><p>Aziraphale felt pale.  He’d been so careful!  “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  He insisted.</p><p>Haniel glared at him. “You think I can’t tell?  I know what you did little Omega.  I may be a Beta, but as a Power, I can perceive more than others.  Shall we examine your motives for toying with the heart of the Demon known as Crowley?”  </p><p>The Power snapped, and the world around dissolved.  Only Aziraphale and Haniel seemed unaffected.   Aziraphale gasped as his head suddenly seemed to ache, and then he felt the eeriest sensation of something… ’digging’ through it.   There were images playing around him now.  He felt as if he were in a human nightmare, utterly incapable of doing anything but watching the world around him. </p><p>He could see the Ark, could see the Human Alphas cornering him in a dead-end.  They moved forward with menace, then Crowley was there, knocking them out and taking Aziraphale off to his own hiding spot.  Their first time, Crowley was so gentle and patient with him.  It was 1793, and he was an idiot about to be discorporated over crepes.  But Crowley was there to save him and the two went off together.  It was 1862, and he couldn’t give Crowley holy water, what if it hurt his Alpha?  It was the dawn of a new century once more, and Oscar was dead but Crowley was there holding him as he grieved.  Then it was 1941, and he was in a church and his heart was overflowing…</p><p>Everything seemed to move slower now as if this was the most important part.  He was Upstairs, Michael was threatening him, was threatening CROWLEY, and he had to protect him!  He’d kept Aziraphale safe for millennia, how could the Omega not return the favour?</p><p> But how, how to protect them both?  And then he lived that agonizing discussion through yet <span class="u">again</span>.  </p><p>Aziraphale was weeping now, unable to bear seeing it all again, to see how he’d hurt Crowley, and yet still unable to see another way. If Crowley found someone else in the meantime, he was lost to him forever.  And being the lovely Alpha he was, surely Crowley would easily attract another Omega, a better one.  One who wasn’t incapable as Aziraphale…. And then he knelt in a strange empty world of clouds and light before the strange Power.  </p><p>Haniel’s face had changed to one of surprise.  “I see, so it is love that drives you.  You do care, don’t you?  You would let him go if he would be happier with another.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you are doing this, but I swear I never intended to, to <span class="u">use</span> him as you accuse me.  I merely wanted to keep him safe.  If I thought to tell him the truth would keep Crowley away, I would have done it!”</p><p>The Power snorted.  “He wouldn’t have listened.  He’s never excelled at keeping what he loves at a distance.  He’s more the sort who hovers over it fiercely.  Irritating as it is, it’s also one of his more admirable traits.”</p><p>Aziraphale felt more confused than ever.  “What is your stake in this then?”</p><p>Haniel smiled grimly.  “Oh no, I don’t think so.  If you’re mad plan to guard him bears fruit, I’ll tell you then.  For now, it is enough to know that your intentions were harmless.  Good luck little Principality, you’ll need it.”</p><p>When Aziraphale opened his eyes again, he was lying on the sofa in the bookshop and the Power was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>And then there was the Apocalypse Not, and the trials and the whole thing worked out so beautifully!  Only Aziraphale had gotten so caught up in Agnes Nutter’s book he’d forgotten to take his daily dose of the suppressants, and then that nightmare of a fight at the bandstand had occurred and driven the thought of suppressants or anything else of the sort clean out of his head.  It doomed him.   Too many missed doses meant they were now ineffectual, and it would probably be decades before he could take them again.  His heat was coming on and he <span class="u">needed</span> to tell Crowley and pray that the demon hadn’t found someone else in the meantime.  </p><p>That was now his greatest fear.  That he had missed his chance to have Crowley forever by pushing him away in an attempt to keep him safe.  Meanwhile, the encroaching sense of his heat told him he was days away from embarrassing himself.  Or worse if the demon wasn’t present when the full weight of the heat hit.</p><p>Thus why he had called Crowley over today, supposedly for lunch but really to talk about his situation.  He had a good chance a couple of days before, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.  Still, he would do it this time.  He <span class="u">needed</span> to say it.  Aziraphale had learned his lesson back in 1892, and he would not fail to inform the demon of his plight this time.  <em>It’s the best apology as well isn’t it?  A sort of restart getting off on the best footing possible.  Goodness, I’m not making any sense, what’s wrong with me?</em></p><p>Crowley breezed in and settled on the couch, carelessly tossing his glasses on the coffee table as he did so. “What’s up Angel?”  He asked observing Aziraphale’s agitation, “Heaven bugging you again?”  </p><p>“No no no, that’s all sorted it seems, thank goodness.  I have a bit of an issue it seems…” </p><p>“Go on.”  Asked the demon, gesturing with one hand grandly.  The angel followed the gesture, completely mesmerized.  The Alpha frowned at the silence and noticed the fixation.  He wiggled his fingers at the angel.  “Oi, Aziraphale?  You Ok?”  The angel blushed deeply and tried to pull himself together.  </p><p>“Right, I wanted to tell you… something.”  Aziraphale felt odd like the world was getting too warm.  Like the only thing that mattered was the one being he wanted to be with physically and emotionally was right in front of him, and why was he still just standing there?  There was a completely empty lap begging him to sit down.</p><p>Which was how the demon was surprised to find himself with a lapful of overly eager Omega.  “The <span class="u">hell</span> angel?!”  Aziraphale answered by kissing him desperately and shamelessly grinding his hips against the demon’s crotch.  “Fuck” gasped Crowley, yanking away from the angel’s mouth.  Aziraphale sobbed and grabbed his jacket.  “Crowley, <span class="u">please</span>. I need you, inside me.  Right now.“</p><p>Crowley gaped at the angel for a moment, and then he smelled it.  “Oh, for Someone’s sake!” he groaned, trying to push the angel away, unsuccessfully.  “<span class="u">Why</span> are you forever ignoring your bloody heats until they overwhelm you, Angel.  NO.” This to the angel who was clinging still and who whimpered in protest when the demon stopped him from shamelessly trying to undo said demon’s pants.  “I will not play willing fuck buddy just because you can’t bring yourself to tell me you’re in heat until you’re too far gone to think straight.  Go do what you’ve been doing for the past 60 years angel. If you want to address this with me again afterwards THEN we’ll talk.”  </p><p>“I can’t!  I skipped too many doses to be able to keep going.  And it’s only been two days, it shouldn’t have come on this fast.”</p><p>The demon frowned.  “You’re telling me you’ve only been feeling this for two days?”</p><p>“Yes!  I swear that’s it.”  Aziraphale gasped and fought to focus on the demon’s face instead of how much he wanted to be naked and under him right now.  <em>Or riding him.  Whichever is fine.  I just want to be claimed, and full, and, and, blast it why was it this bad this fast?</em></p><p>Crowley meanwhile was processing what the angel told him.  “Wait, you said something about missed doses.  What are you talking about?  Doses of what?”  Now the demon was examining him in worry. </p><p>“Suppressants of course!” Aziraphale snapped, “What do you think I’ve been doing for 60 years?”  </p><p>“How should I know what or WHO angel?”  Aziraphale found that so offensive it allowed him to be fully lucid for a short time.  </p><p>“I TOLD you in 1948 when you Unmarked me there WAS no one else!  There still isn’t!”  </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“YES.  There’s been no one else, not for this… sort of thing.  No one else has ever been in my bed but you Crowley!  Please.”  It was becoming harder to think again. “I, I can’t wait.”   </p><p>Crowley groaned.  “You utter bastard, I can’t believe you took suppressants for 60 years!  No wonder you’re losing it this fast.  Here, let’s see if I can get you partly satiated, then maybe you can get some breathing space.  We need to talk, which won’t happen when you’re like this.”</p><p>The angel sighed in relieved happiness as the demon stopped fighting him and instead vanished both their clothes.  He happily rubbed himself against the demon’s cock.  At least it seemed happy to see him.  Crowley groaned as the familiar sensation of Aziraphale’s wetness hit him.  This was a feeling the demon knew very well.  </p><p>“Angel”. He breathed, desire coming to life as he kissed the Omega.  “So hot and so wanton.  My lovely Angel.”  Aziraphale sobbed in response.  It had been such a long time, and his hormones were driving him insane at this point.</p><p>If it had been another Alpha, he would have still felt the physical need but without the emotional desire, he would have been able to have some semblance of control.  But he <span class="u">wanted</span> Crowley,  had missed him for 60 years.  Powerful instinct aside, this was what he truly desired.  And that made it far easier to just give in to his wants entirely.  </p><p>He begged, thick thighs wrapped around the demon.  The angel shoved himself forward, and this time the demon’s hands were on his hips, lifting and guiding him. </p><p>“Oh, Angel.”   Crowley helped line them up, Aziraphale was much too far gone at this point to be so precise.  And then he was delightfully full, the Alpha’s cock hard and inside of him. Aziraphale gasped, rolling his hips eagerly.  The demon gave a dark chuckle.  “You really are desperate aren’t you?  Naughty angel.”  Aziraphale whimpered, and then moaned as Crowley thrust up into him, moving hard and fast.  It was the kind of punishing pace that was only desired when the heat was particularly harsh to him. </p><p>The demon began devouring his neck, warm wet kisses giving way to gentle nibbling. Crowley let one hand wander, tweaking first one pert nipple then the other.  The angel cried out again and arched his back, even as his muscles clenched around the hardness inside him.  The demon shifted them so he could lean back more, allowing him to use both hands to cup the deliciously warm arse cheeks he adored. Crowley also took the time to enjoy the view. The way Aziraphale’s eyes were dark and full of desire. The lovely blush the angel sported going all the way down his neck and upper chest.  The angel was gasping, eagerly moving his hips in an attempt to get what he wanted. The demon matched his pace, driving up into him.  “Come on Aziraphale, come for me.” He breathed in the angel’s ear.  He caressed the Omegas clit, tweaking it a bit.  As wound up as the angel was, that was all it took to send him over the edge, dragging the demon with him.</p>
<hr/><p>Aziraphale came to a while later, laying on the sofa still naked and with his demon a warm presence behind him.  Finally, free of the overwhelming initial wave of the heat, the angel could look back over what he’d done with a clear mind.  It was not a pleasant reflection.  </p><p>
  <em>What’s <span class="u">wrong</span> with me?!  I practically forced myself on Crowley. I didn’t give him a chance to agree to any of this.  I intended to tell him everything and now….</em>
</p><p>He’d wanted to confess his feelings to the demon, to maybe spend the heat doing this sort of thing with someone he openly loved.  Instead, he’d forced his Alpha, his FORMER Alpha at that, to satisfy his needs.  The angel felt guilt-ridden.</p><p>Crowley had been waiting for the angel to come back to earth, so to speak.  He had mostly been occupying his time with what kind of idiot he was to miss the angel’s utter lack of heat for nearly 60 years.  </p><p>
  <em>Honestly Aziraphale, bloody suppressants of all things? What the heaven drove you to do something so stupid?</em>
</p><p>His silent tirade was interrupted by sniffling.  The demon sighed and propped himself up on one elbow so he could see the angel’s face.  </p><p>“You awake angel?”  He got a muffled sob from Aziraphale, who was now actively curling in on himself.  “Oi, don’t do that angel, you couldn’t help it.”  He ran a gentle hand over the angel’s shoulder.</p><p>“But I <span class="u">made</span> you help me!” Wailed the poor Omega, “I meant to ask you, I truly did learn my lesson after that awful party in 92. I wanted to tell you my heat was coming on before it started and instead all I did was, was SEDUCE you…”</p><p>Crowley truly couldn’t help the laughter that broke out.  It wasn’t the kindest response to the angel’s emotional distress, but it certainly had an effect anyways.  Aziraphale broke off sobbing in favour of being outraged.  “It’s not funny!” </p><p>“I’m sorry angel, it’s just the thought of you trying to seduce anyone.”</p><p>Aziraphale gave him a glare that was more petulant than angry.  The demon nuzzled the Omega’s forehead gently.  “Relax angel, you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do.  Yeah, you were more pushy than usual but that’s what you get for taking suppressants for so long.  Why did you anyways? Was it the sex?”</p><p>“No.  Why ever would that be the problem?”</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. “Because some angels are asexual?  A lot of them unless they’ve changed something Upstairs.”</p><p>Aziraphale cringed as he realized where the reasoning was going.  “No, I’m not, though I suppose that would be understandable. Assuming I was much of an angel, to begin with.”  He sighed and settled himself more comfortably against the demon before explaining.</p><p>“In 1948 I went Upstairs for my regular report as usual.  I had gotten rather too comfortable looking back, I thought as long as my nest was hidden, no one would notice…”</p><p>“You forgot your Mark didn’t you?”  Crowley interrupted.</p><p>“Oh hush you.  Yes, alright, I forgot and Michael noticed.  She-she said if I didn’t stop consorting with whatever mortal I had dragged into my heats she would recall me.”  Aziraphale drew a deep breath.  “She also said she would be forced to eliminate whoever my Partnered Alpha was for daring to fornicate with an angel.  For their own good of course!” The last part came out rather bitter.</p><p>The demon was frowning slightly.  “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me all this?  I would have been a bit more understanding if you had.  And for that matter, why couldn’t I feel your blessed distress, you had to be panicking after all that!”</p><p>Aziraphale couldn’t meet Crowley’s eyes at this point. “I hid Upstairs for a bit and tried to think of what to do.  If Michael discovered my Alpha was a demon…”The angel swallowed. “She would have not only ensured she personally destroyed you, but she would also have surely made me <span class="u">watch</span>.  I couldn’t put you at risk, not after all the times you’ve been there for me throughout our partnership.  So when I remembered what I’d read about suppressants, it seemed logical to use them and keep quiet.  I thought she would be happy when I became Unmarked and leave well enough alone.  Instead, she kept a closer eye on me for decades.  The mess with the Apocalypse was awful, she knew you know.  She and the other’s cornered me after the...discussion at the bandstand.”  </p><p>The demon went stiff. “Did those wankers hurt you?!  I swear the archangels are the most bloodthirsty bastards in the Heavenly Host.”  </p><p>“It’s nothing!  But you see why I had to do it.  I knew if I told you, you would just worry over me.”</p><p>Crowley sighed. “Angel, do you know how suppressants work?”</p><p>Aziraphale gave him a look that would have been an eye-roll in someone less proper. “They suppress heats of course.  Do I look like a fool?”</p><p>“Yes, they <span class="u">suppress</span> you <span class="u">idiot</span>, which means you now have who knows how long before this is over.  Could be weeks.”</p><p>Aziraphale gapped at him. “But my heat has never lasted longer than 5 days!”</p><p>The demon groaned and rolled over to stare at the ceiling in despair. “Yeah, when they’re allowed to proceed as normal.  Angel, suppressants are for those still too young to be mating or giving birth.  They came out with them to allow more time in choosing a mate or occasionally for Omegas whose health doesn’t allow them to have heat at the point their cycle normally falls.  Ya know major illnesses, injuries, or surgeries.  <span class="u">Rarely</span> Omegas start going into heat directly after birth and have to be stopped for their health and the health of their offspring.  They’re not for long term use.”</p><p>“I’m aware of this Crowley, I <span class="u">did</span> read up on them as I told you!  Their most serious side effects were an eventual ineffectiveness.  Which is less of an issue for me as long as I remember to take them. That’s what miracles are for! But I forgot with, well you know.”  The angel was blushing now.  “The looming Apocalypse was a bit of a stressful time after all-” </p><p>The demon cut him off. “Angel, ineffectiveness is only <span class="u">one</span> side effect of long term use!”  Crowley dragged a hand down his face. “Look, it’s like a dam alright?  You built a dam across the river with the suppressants and closed the gate.  The river floods every year.  But, and <span class="u">this</span> angel is the important part, the water doesn’t go down.  It stays held back by the dam.  And when you stop taking the suppressants and open the bloody gate, it all pours out at once.  You didn’t <span class="u">stop</span> your heat, you <span class="u">suppressed</span> it for 60 years, so it’s not going to just go away quickly like usual.  Suppressants increase the duration and strength of heats after use.  That’s why they aren’t recommended for long term use.  Like what you did you, idiot!”</p><p>“Oh.” said the angel, looking suddenly ill.  “I see. I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”  </p><p>“Who else would you drag into it?” The demon responded shortly.</p><p>“No one!  If I could take care of myself I would, but I honestly don’t know anyone else who would even simply keep an eye on me.  Especially for so long.  I mean,” a gesture to the ceiling, “They certainly won’t help me, not before and <span class="u">definitely</span> not now.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, we should move. I don’t trust that lot knowing they’re aware of this.”</p><p>“They don’t know about you! As far as they know we’re just friends!”</p><p>“No, but they know you had an Alpha before Angel. They may come looking while you’re weakened. I trust the archangels as far as I can throw them.”</p><p>“Well, what do you purpose?!”</p><p>“Are you OK with moving to my flat? It’s not the best option, but it’ll do for now.”</p><p>“Yes, assuming you won’t get in trouble for transporting us both.”</p><p>Crowley smirked. “Nah. I know Hell, as soon as I proved more dangerous than useful they wrote me off as a lost cause. And I know your miracles are out of the question at this point.”</p><p>The demon snapped his fingers and the two were suddenly laying on the demon’s bed.</p><p>Aziraphale was rather grateful for the change. Although the scent of his former Alpha was a bit odd, what with the mating bond remaining broken, he still found it comforting regardless of instincts. Speaking of which…</p><p>“I think it’s coming on again.” He murmured, drawing closer to the demon on the bed. </p><p>“Couldn’t tell.” Was the sarcastic response he got as Crowley moved over him. The Alpha began to suck love marks on his neck. Aziraphale squirmed, the sensation making him ache between his legs. He wanted to beg to be Marked again, his instincts starting to kick back in as the heat started to get worse. He could feel the world going hazy and was grateful they were already naked. That made this much faster. </p><p>Aziraphale was very much out at this point, Crowley could tell. The angel wiggled and whined as he pressed himself against the demon. But other than begging, he was too far gone to be of any help for now. So he probably wouldn’t hear anything the demon said.</p><p>“Mine,” Crowley muttered into the angel’s throat. “<span class="u">My</span> angel.” Always his, if could just convince Aziraphale to take him back. He wanted to be able to worry over the angel without walking on eggshells. He wanted to sleep in a new nest they could both work on openly and wanted to stay with him.  </p><p>
  <em>This.  I want this.  Just let me hold you angel.  Let me take care of you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I made it clear, but once more, everything contained here is consensual. I figure heat makes the craving for sex rather intense, but manageable by oneself. It's just miserable if you have to deal alone. But it doesn't force anyone to sleep with anyone against their will!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more naughty scenes, and a couple of confessions!</p><p>4/10/20 MINOR EDIT Whoops, Britpicking, Take AWAY not Take OUT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aziraphale came to again, he was partially under Crowley who was fast asleep.  The demon had an arm and leg wound over the angel, clearly feeling the possessiveness of an Alpha regardless of their status to each other at the moment. He smiled at the sight.  He’d partly told Crowley the story at least.  But he still hadn’t spoken of his own feelings.</p><p>Since 1941, when he realized what the growing affection in his chest <span class="u">meant</span>, Aziraphale had lived with the knowledge he loved Crowley desperately. He wanted to be the demon’s for eternity, to make their mating bond a true one. The Unmarking had been agony in more than one way. It had broken his connection to the demon and pushed the proper rituals for the mating bond to become permanent back instead of forwards. Granted, the traditional final step of the ritual was impossible for Aziraphale to complete, but the rest of it they could do! If Crowley was willing anyway.</p><p><em>But would he be? Would he WANT a useless Omega like me? </em>Aziraphale bit his lip as his thoughts churned. <em>I may have been exempt from the usual fate of an Angelic Omega, but considering what I received in return… </em>The angel’s hand strayed uneasily to his stomach and below, coming to rest on his lower pelvis. <em>What if Crowley doesn’t want me, as broken as I am?</em></p><p>As if sensing the Omega’s distress, the demon stirred. </p><p>“Angel?” A sleepy voice asked in Aziraphale’s ear. Aziraphale shoved his thoughts away, for now, preferring to focus on the fact he at least was in Crowley’s company now, come what may.</p>
<hr/><p>Crowley’s company turned out to be a blessing during what followed. It really was one of the worst heats Aziraphale had ever known. He’d had his share of course over almost 6000 years, but this one was certainly miserable. His desperate attempts to keep his emotions to himself were not helping either. Crowley and he were stuck together in the same bed for days and days. They seemed to have gone through every position and every desire.</p><p>It was on day who knows what that Aziraphale spread his legs and pushed himself back against the headboard. “Please, your mouth, your tongue, I want it, please.” He was begging but didn’t care anymore. </p><p>Crowley chuckled darkly and deliberately cupped his hand over the angel's wet slit. “Oh, you want me to eat you out do you hmm?” He dipped a single finger in just barely before pulling it out again. Aziraphale almost sobbed at the denial. “PLEASE, I’ll do anything, just lick me!”</p><p>The demon crawled between the angel's legs and muttered, “Oh I’ll take you up on that offer later, believe me,” before diving in. Aziraphale arched almost entirely off the bed as the demon’s oh so clever tongue caressed his clit. Crowley had the hood pushed back so he could suck the angel’s little pearl, stopping to caress the Y of the whole clit from time to time. The advantages of having a forked tongue.</p><p>The demon could feel the angel’s thighs wrapping around him. He kissed and suck a love bite on one of them. Aziraphale wiggled in protest, trying to coax the demon back. Crowley meanwhile left a matching hickie on the other thigh before diving back in.</p><p>Sensing the angel draw close, he pressed his fingers into the angel and felt the walls threatening to convulse on them. He smirked. <em>Oh, no you don’t, not yet.</em> He pulled away and Aziraphale cried out in protest. “No no, pretty Omega, you come when I say so.“ The demon moved up to tweak the angel’s nipples. He had to grab Aziraphale’s hips to stop the angel from grinding against him. “Ah ah, Bad Angel.” He hissed in the angel’s ear and bit the ear lobe, tugging just a little. He got a loud protesting moan for that.  “Crowley!” For pity sakes, don’t tease!” Aziraphale whined.</p><p>Crowley moved to suck a nipple, then moved back to the angel’s neck once more. “But it’s more fun that way” He murmured as he let his teeth graze over Aziraphale’s pulse. He drifted over the rest of the shoulder, scattering more love bites and darkening older ones. “Besides, you like it.” He drew out the last two words as he pulled back to hover over his angel. Said angel was sulking. “Oh come on Angel,” the demon tried coaxing, “you know it’s true.” </p><p>When the Omega continued to sulk and refused to answer, he gave a dramatic sighed and pretended to pull away. THAT got a response, in the form of Aziraphale panicking and almost lunging bodily off the bed to press their bodies together. The angel dragged his (very willing) demon back down so he could nibble his bottom lip. The angel moved to place small desperate kisses on his Alpha’s neck. “Please. Crowley, please fuck me.” Whispered the angel. Crowley didn’t bother to muffle the hiss of desire at the curse. </p><p>If Aziraphale was sinking to the level of dirty talk... <em>Right, time to drop it,</em> the Alpha noted to himself and settled instead for suddenly dropping to meet the angel’s frantic attempts to grind against him. Fortunately, he had millennia’s of practice hitting the exact angle and target to slide straight in. Not that it took a lot with how saturated Aziraphale was at this point.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Hissed the demon, moving his hips faster and harder now he was in. <em>So bloody tight!</em> Aziraphale moaned, his hands clinging to the Alpha’s shoulders desperately. He was gasping and starting to babble. “Oh my dear, my dearest, please, please.  Crowley, Crowley, I, AH!”  The last was more a shriek, brought on by Crowley biting down on his collarbone.  The demon moved up again to the angel’s ear.  “Come on Angel, come on.  My pretty angel, come for me, sweetheart.”</p><p>It was the endearment that pushed Aziraphale over.  Between the hormones of the heat, the euphoria of the orgasm, and the demon’s running commentary, the words finally burst out.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley, I LOVE YOU.”</p><p>The Alpha’s mind skidded to a halt.  He froze in shock, staring at Aziraphale, who was brought back to earth rather quickly.  Both hands flew to his mouth as he realized what he’d said. He closed his eyes, rather foolishly hoping Crowley would let it go.  Not that he really believed that.</p><p>“Aziraphale?”</p><p>Well, at least Crowley didn’t sound horrified or disgusted. <em>Yet.</em> For the moment he seemed merely in shock. Fingers were under his chin, tilting it up. “Angel, LOOK AT ME.”</p><p>Aziraphale whimpered. He wanted to disappear, but that would be a bit difficult, not only because of the heat but also because Crowley was literally still in him at the moment. He forced himself to face Crowley, who was studying him intently at the moment. “Did you mean it?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded miserably. “Since when Angel?” </p><p>“1941, when you saved my books in the church. At least that’s when I KNEW. I’m quite sure I felt it before then but I could no longer ignore it at that point.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>“I meant to, I swear I did! That was why I tried to tell you before the heat came on. I wanted you to at least know. I’m not expecting anything, but I wanted to be honest about my feelings, now that I no longer need to worry about Heaven.”</p><p>The demon looked bemused. “You expect nothing, huh? What about ME Angel? What if I’ve spent 6000 bloody years on this mudball in love hmm?” </p><p>Aziraphale felt his heart break. “You were in love with someone else all this time?! Why are you with ME then?!”</p><p>Crowley buried his face in the angel’s shoulder and tried desperately not to laugh. “You ARE clever Angel, but rather oblivious sometimes.” He drew back to rest his forehead against Aziraphale’s.  “Since some angel gave away his divine weapon in a fit of KINDNESS Aziraphale, I’ve been head over heels for him. Think I can convince him he’s the only being on any plane I’ve ever loved like this?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He whispered. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.” </p><p>Crowley snorted and pulled out of the angel so he could roll off of him. He lifted an arm and Aziraphale happily snuggled against the demon.  “Honestly Angel, why so sure there would be someone else?”</p><p>“I meant nothing by it,” muttered the Omega, “I just thought you would find someone more worthy.  I always thought you deserved better.”  </p><p>The demon rolled his eyes and nuzzled the blond curls. “Better than a literal angel? Do tell. Where am I going to find someone like that?”</p><p>Aziraphale was torn. <em>Should I tell him? I can’t keep it to myself forever, that’s not fair to Crowley! But if he knows... No. It isn’t fair, I haven’t been fair for far too long. If this is a brave new world, I MUST learn to be honest.</em></p><p>“Have you ever wondered why I’m the only Angel Omega you know?”</p><p>“Considering the number of angels I know in the first place, no not really. Trying to say I could do better with one of them? Because I have to disagree.”</p><p>“No!” Aziraphale snapped, this was far more difficult than he’d thought. “Look, most Omegas in Heaven are part of the breeding program. And by most I mean all with a handful of exceptions.”</p><p>“What breeding program?”</p><p>“The breeding program they started after the Rebellion. So I doubt you know about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, not something I remember from Heaven. Granted, it might have been for more than one reason. What does this have to do with you and I, anyway? We’re free of them now.”</p><p>Crowley rolled over to nuzzle the angel and was moving lower (with obvious intentions) when Aziraphale pulled away.  “Please, let me finish while I can focus!”</p><p>“Fiinnne” the Alpha whined, more like a petulant teenager than a 6000-year-old demon.</p><p>Aziraphale drew away and sat up cross-legged, staring at his lap as he picked up the thread again.</p><p>“In order for there to be enough soldiers for the Great War, and to ensure Heaven’s victory, all Angel Omegas are put into the breeding program once they are mature enough to present and bear offspring. The program is run by a board that matches all Omegas with the best Alpha, erm, genetically I suppose is the word these days. In short, they seek the best match of traits in the fledgelings born. They keep the Omegas in the programs bred and bearing constantly. Participation is not exactly voluntary.”</p><p>He was interrupted again, by the demon being suddenly in his face. “<span class="u">Who</span> Angel? Who was it?!”</p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes, unable to meet the demon’s pain-filled ones.  “No one, it’s not like that for me. I’m a Principality and we’re exempt. They feel we shouldn’t be splitting our attention as we’re soldiers.  Instead, they…''He swallowed. “They sterilized Omega Principalities after the breeding programs started.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh, Angel, they didn’t.” the demon breathed.</p><p>“Afraid so. That’s why they never expected me to <span class="u">need</span> an Alpha, as my heats weren’t supposed to be this bad. If it becomes an issue, I believe I’ve heard them <span class="u">offer</span> the breeding program, but usually, if the first time fails in any way they try a more... permanent method. Supposedly rather painful.”</p><p>“And so you never told them about your heats because they’re bastards.” Crowley hissed, still trying to absorb it all.</p><p>Aziraphale shrugged. “I rather prefer to have bad heats to the breeding alternative.  Aside from the thought of being, well <span class="u">used</span> in such a manner, they take the fledgelings away from the Omegas at around 3 months so they can be re-bred-” </p><p>Crowley couldn’t take it anymore.  “You realize Aziraphale that what you’re describing is considered barbaric by most <span class="u">humans</span> nowadays?! Seriously, there are stiff penalties in most countries for this kind of shite. This from the same race that came up with the Spanish Inquisition. How is it that Heaven of all places condones this nonsense?!”</p><p>Aziraphale drew a shaky breath.  “It was supposedly part of the Great Plan, that’s all I know.” He stared at Crowley, feeling a flicker of hope. “It doesn't bother you to know I’m incapable of...?”</p><p>The Alpha winced and gently pulled the angel into his lap, holding him close. “No Angel, I will not hold something against you can’t control. We’ll figure out how to complete the bond between us without it.”  He pressed his lips against his angel’s temple. “I love you Aziraphale, nothing they did to you will change that.”</p><p>Aziraphale hid his face in the demon’s neck and tried not to cry like an idiot. “I thought it was always a mark of weakness for an Omega to be incapable of bearing offspring.” </p><p>“Not to me Angel. That’s always been a rubbish belief, anyway.”</p><p>Whimpering Aziraphale nuzzled him gently, grateful for the demon’s understanding. Crowley shifted until he was leaning back against the headboard.  “Sleep Angel,” He murmured. “We can deal with all this after the heat. You should sleep while you can.” The angel drifted off almost instantly, which spoke to how the extended heat was wearing on him now. <em>Least he’s not fighting me like he usually does over sleep.</em></p><p>The Alpha shifted his Omega to a more comfortable position, before letting himself think about what Aziraphale had told him.</p><p>At least a lot more things made sense now. Aziraphale being without an Alpha, Heaven telling him to deal with his heats, the angel fearing the nest he made would be found and reveal his Marked status. The thought that his angel had dealt with all this on his own this whole time drove Crowley mad. <em>All this time you never told me. At least you spoke up on your own finally. </em>He sighed, resting his head against the angel’s. <em>Bastards. I bet they held it against you this whole time even though they’re the ones who forced this on you. I’ll have to figure out how the mating bond completes in these circumstances.</em></p><p>Crowley had known Omegas who were sterile in Hell, but they had all been the ones who wanted the procedure.  Forcing an Omega to-that was disgusting. Seriously, even humans had (mostly) moved beyond that rubbish.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Aziraphale mewling and nuzzling his neck in an effort to get the demon’s attention. Crowley reluctantly shelved his musings for later. Again. Until this was over, he wasn’t going to have time for them.</p>
<hr/><p>Crowley was feeling the extended heat, demon though he was. He really didn’t think his back would take anymore from the usual angles.</p><p>Which was why he currently had his angel sitting in front of him as he fondled the angel’s chest.</p><p>Meanwhile, Aziraphale thought Crowley’s hands were lovely, they always made him feel special. He felt his nipples ache almost painfully as the demon pinched and rolled them. “Crowley!” Aziraphale felt the demon pull away for a moment and cried out in protest. Lips brushed the back of his neck. “Relax Sweetheart, let me move you.” The angel obediently waited as the other shifted stuff around on the bed. He then let himself be gently manhandled into position, upon his hands and knees. The demon sighed. “Oh yeah, much easier on the back this one.” Aziraphale blushed despite the heat, this position was embarrassing but incredibly sexy at the moment. He started to turn his head, but Crowley tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“No Angel, keep facing that way, no turning around.” The demon leaned over him for a moment and whispered darkly, “We can have a bit of fun that way.” The Omega obeyed, trusting Crowley not to do anything to make him too uncomfortable. </p><p>He felt the demon’s hands running over his arse, squeezing a bit. They moved up, and clever fingers lightly pressed at the small of his back, making him gasp and whimper. </p><p>“Doing OK Angel?”</p><p>“Crowlleeyy!” Aziraphale refused to admit to himself he was begging. “More!” </p><p>He felt the demon’s body drape over his again for a moment and then that wicked whisper was in his ear again. </p><p>“I thought patience was a virtue, Angel?”</p><p>“Oh really, this is hardly the time!”</p><p>“Heh, if you can get pissy you must be fine. I’ll have to see what I can do about that.”</p><p>“I am NOT pissy, you-GAH,”</p><p>Crowley had moved back and slid a miraculously lubed pinky into the angel’s bum. He gently moved it back and forth, cautious not to be too rough. Aziraphale meanwhile was now sobbing again with want and shamelessly trying to wiggle closer to the hand currently finger fucking him. He heard the demon chuckle. “Oh, we <span class="u">are</span> worked up, aren’t we. Rarely see you so eager for teasing the back.”  He pressed a couple of fingers from his other hand into the angel’s other hole, earning a sound between a mewl and a sob from the Omega. </p><p>Aziraphale was sure he would lose his mind. He’d been in heat for days, and the hormones seem to get worse and worse with the passing of time. He didn’t know if he could take this any longer. He felt as if he was in a constant state of orgasm, never truly allowed to come down. The last relief he’d had was after he’d napped post-confession, and that had been short. The whole thing was becoming too much. He desperately tried to suppress the genuine sobs that were breaking out. Denial at this point was just becoming painful. </p><p>Suddenly the fingers in his slit vanished, but before he could get enough control of himself to speak he finally felt Crowley’s hard cock slide in instead. He moaned in relief, even as the demon began moving. One hand was gripping a plush hip, digging in a bit for stability, while his other hand was still occupied finger fucking the Omega’s arse. A second finger was carefully added.</p><p>Aziraphale shrieked as the combination undid him again. He couldn’t focus, and yet….</p><p>The thought that had been in his mind for days came out.</p><p>“Crowley, Mark me again, please!” He was openly begging now, the next building orgasm making it almost painful to try to focus on anything else.</p><p>He sensed the demon stiffen. “You sure?” </p><p>
  <em>Too much, too much, why are you being difficult NOW of all times?</em>
</p><p>“No, I thought I would inquire about the possibilities! YES, I’M SURE!” The Alpha slid his fingers out, causing a pathetic whimper of protest from Aziraphale, then leaned over the angel. He could feel the weight on his back for moment, before Crowley managed to get both hands down by the angel’s own. Never missing a beat in the rhythmic thrusting the two were doing, Aziraphale desperately trying to match the demons’ thrusts forwards with his own pushing backwards, the Alpha leaned over the angel’s left shoulder. For a moment Aziraphale could feel his warm breath on his neck. </p><p>Then the demon shifted a bit and somehow managed to get one hand on the angel’s clit. He hovered for a moment then whispered, “I love you Angel. Come for me one more time Sweetheart.” Then he bit down hard at the junction of Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder. At the same moment, he pinched the angel’s clit. </p><p>Aziraphale came, screaming the demon’s name. He felt Crowley come as well, emptying into the angel, and groaning against his shoulder. Then the angel whited out.  He never felt Crowley gently disengage and slip out before rearranging the angel on the bed and curling around him.</p>
<hr/><p>Aziraphale hadn’t been so comfortable in what seemed like ages. He felt warm, safe, and content to drift back towards sleep again. A small part of him stirred at the thought of sleeping. Didn’t he hate sleep? He mostly only slept when he had no choice, such as his corporation stubbornly refusing to go any longer without it. The only exception was after he’d been through a heat…</p><p>Someone stirred, and a faint snap sounded. The angel felt himself moving, lifting away from the warmth and softness. He whined in protest. </p><p>“Shh, it’s OK Angel, I’ve got you. Relax Sweetheart.” A familiar voice murmured soothingly as he was carried somewhere. This place was delightfully warm and steamy. Then he was being lowered into warm water, which stirred him closer to waking. He wrinkled his nose at the feeling of warm water pouring over his head and finally opened his eyes. </p><p>He found himself in Crowley’s tub, which was surprisingly large, seemingly in the demon’s lap as Crowley worked on gently washing his hair. “Ugh. How long was I asleep?”</p><p>His Alpha (finally he could think of Crowley as <span class="u">his</span> Alpha again!) jerked slightly in surprise. “Good Morning. Or late afternoon. You’ve slept something like 20 hours.” </p><p>“Goodness, has it been that long?”</p><p>The demon grunted. “Considering your heat lasted 2 weeks, I’m shocked you’re awake even now.” He leaned over to study the angel’s face. “Sure you’re all right? We can go back to bed you know. I just wanted to get you cleaned up. Was a long two weeks after all.”  Aziraphale frowned at the thought of sleeping so long. Or any longer. <em>Wait did I hear that correctly?</em>  “Two weeks?!”</p><p>Crowley smirked at the Omega. “Yes, two weeks. I checked when I woke up earlier. Are we going to use suppressors again?”</p><p>“Are you ever going to forget that? Fine, I’m very sorry,” snapped the angel, sounding quite the opposite of sorry. He hesitated and then asked, “Do you think the bookshop is OK?” </p><p>“It’s fine.” responded the demon, plucking a flannel from thin air and beginning to wash Aziraphale after soaping it.  Aziraphale flushed and tried to pull away. </p><p>“I can take care of myself you know.” An arm around his waist yanked him back. </p><p>“I’m aware of that Angel. But I’ve never gotten to do this sort of thing in all the time we’ve been together all right? Indulge me for a bit.” </p><p>The Omega reluctantly stayed where he was, though now that he was awake... “I’m famished. I wonder if I should order take away.” </p><p>“We could go out. Any place in mind?”</p><p>It took a moment for him to stop staring as it sank in. <em>Oh. Oh, we COULD go out. Crowley can drive, I’d better pick somewhere nearby, the shorter the trip the better! But if it’s both of us I don’t have to worry about trying to order.</em> Post heat weakness made him exhausted and not good at dealing with crowds. But ordering somewhere small and quiet meant chatting with the waitstaff, which he frankly didn’t have the energy for at the moment.  </p><p>“Isn’t there a cafe nearby? I swear I remember it on some corner, and they were open late that one time we stopped by…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, this is fiction, so I don’t usually bother with PSAs, but I’m doing this one:<br/>WARNING: The human ear is very sensitive and can be torn off when applying around 5 pounds of pressure.  Please tug GENTLY on your partner’s ears guys! Thank you.</p><p>The next chapter we should start getting into more fluff and far less bedroom for a while. Also, I don’t have a giant writer’s block about how to do a scene, so this should go faster.</p><p>Once more, questions are welcome!  All sorts! Thanks to everyone for the kudos and lovely compliments so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loads of fluff ahoy! Also a reappearance and revelation at the end!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A boatload of fluff ahead! If you're not here for MPreg, you may wish to stop after the scene with Gabriel. After this chapter, we're definitely going to get into that part of the story for sure.  This chapter ends with a brief reference, but it is there.</p>
<p>EDIT 6/10/20 MAJOR ADDITION TO END OF CHAPTER I lost like two scenes somehow, crap. They're back now, sorry guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of their lives as mates again was lovely. And most of the days that followed were lovelier. Moving into the bookshop together went faster than expected, but messier in other ways. Aziraphale happily let Crowley deal with the bathroom, and he dealt with expanding the kitchen a bit. They added a small balcony just large enough for a table and two chairs for eating out on good days. There appeared a conservatory on the side of the bookshop which performed well, despite its surprise at its location. Aziraphale stayed out when Crowley was dealing with his plants but coddled them dreadfully in between. They compromised with a promise from the angel to keep to words only.  </p>
<p>And then, of course, came the nest. </p>
<p>“Tell me again why I’m letting you use taupe for the base?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s a nice neutral colour for the part least seen,” Aziraphale stated. Again. <em>We’ve only been over this 5 or 6 times now</em>. He thought to himself. “Please explain to me why there is a <span class="u">black</span> pillow. I thought we agreed on no black!” </p>
<p>The demon rolled his eyes and retorted, “It's <span class="u">midnight</span> <span class="u">blue</span> Angel, not black!”</p>
<p>Said angel sniffed. “Very well. Though it <span class="u">looks</span> awfully black to me.” He pondered for a moment. “I feel like we don’t have enough pillows.”</p>
<p>“I feel like if you add any more you won’t need me because we’ll both just sink under the sea of pillows. Ocean of pillows. Mountains of-”</p>
<p>“Yes, <span class="u">thank</span> <span class="u">you</span>, you’ve made your point clear.” Aziraphale huffed and studied the partial nest. An arm snaked around his waist and he felt his Alpha rest his chin on his left shoulder, studying the nest as well. </p>
<p>“How about another duvet Sweetheart, a down one? That way you get your extra comfort, and I can stay warmer.” Lips gently brushed over his Mark, making the Omega shiver.<em> We still haven’t talked about completing the bond.</em> It was a thought that was preying on his mind more and more with every passing day. Aziraphale pushed it away again.</p>
<p>“That would be lovely Dearest. Maybe we can find one with a cover in that Not Black But Blue colour of yours, goodness knows you let me throw in enough of my favourites!”</p>
<p>“<span class="u">Midnight</span> <span class="u">blue</span> would be a nice way of covering up that tartan nightmare of yours,” Crowley willingly agreed. That the ‘tartan nightmare’ was the warmest blanket in the nest so far Crowley considered an affront to his senses, but he knew better than to argue.</p>
<p>After Aziraphale’s confession recently, Crowley had quickly realized the Omega had his own little way of claiming things. Like most Omegas his claims of ownership were nowhere as possessive as an Alpha’s were, but they were still quiet but intense little ways of denoting something as his. Or some demon was his, which is why he’d come back to his corporation to find a tartan collar.  Less about tartan being stylish (it wasn’t) and more to do with claiming the demon as his. It was ridiculously cute.  So the tartan blanket that drove his sense of fashion mad, was Aziraphale’s way of saying the nest was his. Allowing the midnight blue, <span class="u">not</span> <span class="u">black</span>, pillow and blanket was also the Omega's way of acknowledging his Alpha’s part in building this particular nest. The thought made Crowley embarrassingly soppy. </p>
<p>They ended up visiting a variety of shops and arguing over the virtues of real down versus synthetic until various salespeople were in tears. They finally settled on a synthetic duvet, after one of the more patient saleswomen explained why eiderdown wasn’t used often anymore. With the final addition of the duvet, their nest was complete.</p><hr/>
<p>Crowley woke one morning unusually early. Normally Aziraphale woke before him, so it was nice to be able to lie in bed and just stare at the angel.  The demon was still convinced he would wake up one morning and find the whole thing a dream. Instead, he found himself face to face with a literal angel who was currently smiling in his sleep. Crowley lay drinking in the sight. It was so liberating to even just stare at Aziraphale for extended periods of time without fear.</p>
<p>The Omega lay a few inches away in their nest, a hint of a smile on his face. One arm was tucked under the pillow, the other was... the demon felt a shamefully sappy smile break over his face. Aziraphale had wound one hand in the front of his Alpha’s pyjamas. He shifted a bit so he could wrap an arm around the angel’s waist.  Aziraphale sighed happily, still asleep, and moved closer. The movement made the angel’s own pyjama top shift slightly, just enough his Mark could be seen.</p>
<p>	The sight brought the usual flash of pride and wonder to the demon. Some part of Crowley kept expecting this to all be a dream because the fact an <span class="u">angel</span> loved him was incredible. That the same angel had been the centre of his existence since Eden made it even more fantastical that this sweet little Omega wanted him.</p>
<p>	The sight of the Mark (<span class="u">his</span> Mark) reminded the Alpha of another issue. He still needed to decide how they wanted to complete the bond. Mating bonds were casual until made permanent (thus why Unmarking had been possible) but the usual method of completing a Mating bond was pregnancy. The act of producing offspring had to be a mutual choice between both partners, on some level at least, so it made an excellent “proof” of devotion.  Unfortunately, Aziraphale’s situation made that impossible, which meant as the Alpha, Crowley had to decide what to use. Many pairings who were incapable of their own reproduction adopted, scenting the adopted child as their own. Crowley had considered shamelessly stealing Warlock, for about 10 minutes before the blunt fact that he and Aziraphale were immortal finally forced him to give that one up. The internet was full of advice on the subject of course, but so far no method had struck him as perfect.</p>
<p>	Gently nuzzling the angel’s curls and breathing in his lovely floral scent, Crowley went over the situation again in his head. <em>The real problem is I don’t want to do something else. I want to have fledgelings with him. Be nice to spit that in their faces up there. And I know that’s what he wants.</em> Aziraphale was not always the best with older children, but with infants he was dazzling. The demon had only had the privilege to see it a handful of times, but it had nailed him in the heart every time. It didn’t take 6000 years of observations to know the angel wanted fledgelings of his own. And not to give away after 3 months! <em>Bloody disgusting, taking an Omega’s fledgelings away. Can’t believe they allow it.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There was still the issue of why the angel’s heats were so... intense. Something didn’t add up about the angel’s situation. They were bound for Tadfield today, for Bookgirl’s engagement party. Perhaps he should ask the humans what they thought? It had been a very long time since either of them had had human friends. And the clever buggers certainly knew far more than Heaven did.</p><hr/>
<p>“Got a question for you. Hypothetically, if you knew someone who was an Omega who said they’d been... sterilised. Could they still have heats?”</p>
<p>The question had been aimed at Bookgirl, but before the female Alpha could answer, a gentle voice intervened.</p>
<p>“How were they sterilised?” Asked Madame Tracy, who was sitting at the same small table under the trees while Aziraphale tried his “magic” tricks on the Them.</p>
<p>“Err, don’t know. Was supposed to stop the heat. Hear there was another more painful option though.”</p>
<p>Anathema Device bristled. “Forced sterilisation is illegal. I don’t know how you missed that, it was a massive breakthrough for human rights!”</p>
<p>The demon shot her an annoyed look. “Yeah, I was there. Influencing it to happen actually, for your information. It’s hypothetical anyway. You know what hypothetical means?”</p>
<p>Madame Tracy intervened again. “Painful sounds rather like a hysterectomy? But if they’re not supposed to have a heat cycle at all they would do that first.” She appeared thoughtful for a moment. “Is Omega biology the same for angels and demons?”</p>
<p>“Mostly. The thing is the sterilisation first done might have failed. And the Omega in this <em>hypothetical</em>,” he aimed that pointedly at Anathema, “situation has a heat cycle all right. Can’t miss it when it happens and happens regularly like the cycle is supposed to.”</p>
<p>Madame Tracy gave a sure nod. “Then they didn’t do a hysterectomy. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn't fail the first time.”</p>
<p>“They would have known.” The demon said grimly. “I know this lot, they wouldn't have missed if they messed up when it was done.”</p>
<p>The currently blond Omega giggled. “No silly, you don’t have to fail right away. Look, there are several forms of Omega sterilisation. Some are surgical and today some of those are not very painful.  Sometimes they can even be reversed. But some of the earlier forms that were <em>not</em> invasive were pills. They had funny little chemicals that caused the tubes to scar and seal. I suppose, in this ‘hypothetical’ situation, the Omega could have healed after a bit, so the heat would have continued. I assume they used a special pill to lower the hormones during the heat cycle, so they wouldn’t have a heat cycle intense enough to bother.  Was it supposed to go away, or just be less?”</p>
<p>“Less. I think. What’s a hysterectomy?” Queried the demon.</p>
<p>“Complete removal of the womb, sometimes the ovaries and tubes as well.”</p>
<p>Anathema looked ill. “I thought they just... tied the tubes?”</p>
<p>Madame Tracy gave her a weak smile. “I’m afraid that term was borrowed from the Alpha procedure. No, they don’t tie them exactly. There are little bands, which are fairly effective and can be removed later if the Omega wants. But you don’t literally ‘tie the tubes’ as a rule of thumb.” She studied Crowley intently now. “If I may dear, does he-the Omega in this hypothetical situation know anything more than someone told him they’d done it?” </p>
<p>“Mostly that’s all. They checked, like I said, this lot check, but...” Crowley sighed. <em>Fine, no point in keeping this up. “</em>Look, they tormented him about this for a long time, so he’s not comfortable with suggestions it could be reversed. I think he figures only <em>they</em> can reverse it, so he’s stuck as he is. It bothers him too. A bloody lot.”</p>
<p>She smiled gently. “Most Omegas would find it shameful, especially if they did not get a choice in the matter. I suggest it was something like the pill that scars. It has one of the highest failure rates, mostly because the body often heals the damage.”  She stared him dead in the eye and added. “If he has an Alpha, pregnancy could occur. I would be careful if I were you. Unknown pregnancy is a bit dangerous to an Omega. We’re prone to overdoing it as it is. If we don’t know, and something happens... the guilt is awful.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, that wouldn’t be an issue if the Err, Alpha thought risking offspring at all was dangerous to both.”  Anathema suddenly jumped in.</p>
<p>“You’ve been waiting for it to be safe?”</p>
<p>“Ngk. Yeah more or less. Look, angels and demons don’t normally mix, as I think you’ve heard. The <em>last</em> thing I wanted to do was have offspring that would put us and them in danger. Now it’s a lot safer, but it seems Heaven had a fucking breeding program this whole time. I’m not sure what they did to him, besides the obvious trauma. Which makes it hard to question him.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I can see how that would set one’s instincts off.” Muttered Anathema, “Maybe you should both just try? And what happens, happens?”</p>
<p>“Assuming he’ll let me.” Muttered the demon.</p>
<p>Despite the lack of real progress, Crowley felt a bit better leaving. At least he felt as if he had a better idea for what MIGHT be happening with the angel. He just hoped Azirapahle would let him try to explore if his sterilisation had reversed itself.</p><hr/>
<p>Aziraphale hummed happily as he prepared a salad. Crowley was off at some obscure garden centre, seeking some mineral or other for his plants. The angel hadn’t paid attention to the details. He just knew he wanted a night in with his Alpha, and having something already by the time of his return was the best way to ensure that. And to avoid any temptation by Crowley to go out for just a quick bite. Aziraphale had taken a far longer time than might be expected to learn how to cook, but once he had learned, nothing had stopped him. He quite enjoyed working in the kitchen from time to time, especially when the time of year produced such lovely ingredients. The angel had just started on the cucumbers when the shop bell tinkled. </p>
<p>He stepped out to the stairs. “Welcome home-Oh!” Standing just inside the door, was <em>not</em> his Alpha, but a familiar Power instead. “Good heavens, you startled me.”</p>
<p>“So I can see.” Responded Haniel, seemed far more relaxed than the last time they had met. “You must forgive my delay in speaking to you again. Getting to Earth when it isn’t an emergency is difficult, even more so now.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale slowly came down the stairs, his curiosity overriding his caution. “Why would it be difficult to get to Earth?”</p>
<p>“Because of the mess with the Great Plan. With it in shambles, the Archangels don’t know which end is up, as usual.”</p>
<p>The Omega smiled weakly. “Somehow I’m not sure when they ever have. But what brought you here?”</p>
<p>The Power gave him an amused smile that felt a bit familiar. “I promised you once to answer your question as to why I was involved several decades ago. I believe I should congratulate you. For such an ill-conceived scheme, it seems to have succeeded.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Yes, I suppose it did.” Aziraphale examined Haniel curiously. Dressed in a dark grey suit, far darker than anything Gabriel would ever touch, he appeared at ease for an angel. “You fit well with humans.” </p>
<p>“The advantages of my job are numerous, but keeping up with human fashion is one of them. I suppose it’s one of many things I share with my little brother.”</p>
<p>The other angel waited while that statement hit Aziraphel like a landslide. <em>The long reddish curls, the concern over Crowley, the blasted similarities in their SMILES for pity's sake! How could I miss it before? </em>“Oh. No wonder you were worried.” He managed weakly.</p>
<p>Haniel shrugged. “It seems my concern wasn’t needed in the end. As I said in 1948, you truly do care. Though you have a fascinating method of prevaricating about the bush as humans say. Still, I am glad it all managed itself finally.”</p>
<p>“If I may, how did you know about me though? Was I that obvious?” <em>How embarrassing, I thought I was so careful-</em></p>
<p>“No no, it wasn’t you, “ the Power reassured him, “actually I wouldn’t have known but I never lost touch with my little brother’s aura. As his Omega, you carry it with you. Most don’t know what it is, but since I knew him, I knew what you were to him. I could feel it each time you entered and left Heaven, but you never stayed long enough for me to track you down. Except once.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Exclaimed Aziraphel, “I see it now. You must have tracked me down after I was err, thinking. About. Things…”</p>
<p>Haniel snorted. “You panicked I presume. Michael is rather terrifying when they desire. I could feel it in your mind when seeking your intentions.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale was still trying to absorb the fact he was standing in the bookshop with Crowley’s older brother. “Would you like a cup of tea?” He asked, falling back on far too many years in this particular country.  </p>
<p>“I would not be opposed.” Smiled the Power.</p>
<p>“So, what do you do as a Power?” Asked the Omega. At the same moment, the front door banged open, neatly avoiding the books next to it. Crowley idly kicked it shut behind him and then came to a halt at the sight of the strange angel standing by the entrance to the backroom. </p>
<p>“YOU!” The demon sputtered. “What the fuck do you want?!”</p>
<p>“And hello to you too, Little Brother,” Haniel replied.</p>
<p>Crowley snarled at him. “Oh, you do <span class="u">not</span> get to call me that you smug bastard. Nice of you to show up now, a few EONS TOO LATE!” The last part was shouted.</p>
<p>Aziraphale appeared in the doorway, eyeing them both hesitantly, tea tray in hand. “Should I ask?”</p>
<p>Haniel shrugged. “He’s just a bit put out with me…”</p>
<p>Crowley went back to sputtering. “A bit, a bit <span class="u">put</span> <span class="u">out</span>? Oh, sorry, I just want to know why the bloody heaven you couldn’t be arsed enough to care to show up at my trial. But no, I'm a bit ‘put out'.”  He eyed the two as something dawned on him. “How do you two know each other? And why have I never heard about it?!” </p>
<p>The last he aimed at Aziraphale who winced. “I forgot to mention it, it was a while ago. I promise I didn’t know he was your older brother until 5 minutes ago though.”</p>
<p>Crowley narrowed his eyes at his angel. “You forgot? Wait, don’t tell me he dragged you into that fucked up dream realm of his!” The demon turned back on his brother, who sighed loudly. “How many times do I have to tell you that place is twisted? You can’t just drag others into it instead of talking like a normal being!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t drag him there for fun. I was trying to find out his true intentions.”</p>
<p>“True intentionssss for what?” Crowley asked the hiss in his voice starting to work through. Aziraphale put the tea tray down and moved to stand by his Alpha, pressing up against his side and startling the demon in the process. </p>
<p>“He was worried about you Dearest. He didn't know me and he was worried I was using you.” Aziraphale kissed his demon’s cheek, lips brushing the snake tattoo. “Try not to be difficult.” He went back for biscuits.</p>
<p>Crowley muttered under his breath and blinked as the world suddenly became cloudy and opaque. “Oh for the love of-! <span class="u">Really</span> Haniel?!” He spun on his older brother. It was a familiar trick to Crowley, who had seen it a good chunk of his existence pre-Fall. The dream realm was an awkward place to the unfamiliar, but he had acclimated long ago. </p>
<p>“Just a word, I promise.” The Power responded. He seemed to study Crowley rather intently for a moment. “Be gentle with him.” </p>
<p>The demon felt his hackles rise at the perceived threat. “I’ve known him for 6000 years! I’m not going to be anything but!” </p>
<p>“I’m not talking about in general, I know you well enough for that. I <span class="u">meant</span>, be gentle with pushing him as far as what they did to him. You have no idea how vicious the Breeding Program is, or how they treat those incapable, whether rendered so by their hands or not. One could not live in Heaven in recent times and not see what the results of it were. Not one of them was good, I assure you.”</p>
<p>Crowley felt a bit curious in spite of himself. “I thought they sterilised him and then decided to harass him about his incapability.”</p>
<p>“Harassment is a very mild way of putting it. Most sterilizations failed the first time. I suspect their real issue with him is that his sterilization succeeded as intended. Being the oddball is never easy, especially up there.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, I promise to keep it in mind. Now let me out for Somebody’s sake.”  </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you know,” The Power said softly, “I had no idea you were even ON trial until they had completed it and sentenced you. What was done could not be so easily undone. I’ve had nothing to do with the Archangels since in retaliation.”</p>
<p>With that particular little bombshell, the world went back to normal. Or as normal as tea with your estranged older brother and your mate can be. Crowley was somewhere between amused and vaguely delighted to find that two angels got along fine and started a head-spinning rant on paperwork together.</p>
<p>Eventually, Haniel took his leave and Crowley promptly dragged his Omega off to bed, ignoring Aziraphale’s protests. The angel was quite fussy when he realized Crowley was going to make him lie down and talk. </p>
<p>“Honestly, I have things to do!”</p>
<p>“You surrendered your chance for the night when I came home and found you chatting up the Dream Master like he was a browser on a bloody Sunday afternoon Angel.”</p>
<p>“Dream Master? Oh, <span class="u">that’s</span> what he does as a Power, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>The demon snorted. <em>Of course, he didn’t share. </em>“Yeah, Haniel is in charge of dreams. The dream realm is a fucked up place because it gives him access to your mind. Or at least to your deepest desires and fears. He’s quite good at what he does, and he has a soft spot for humans since he works with them constantly. But it’s disorienting to be in the dream realm long if you’re not the Dream Master or his little brother he spent aeons dragging into it.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale squirmed. “He does seem to still care about you, you know. He showed up after Michael and errr, tested my sincerity in protecting you.”</p>
<p>“You mean he poked through your head until he found what he was looking for. Don’t try to sugarcoat it, Angel, I’ve <span class="u">seen</span> what that place can do. The Archangels were all half terrified of him.” Crowley rolled over with a huff and stared at the ceiling. “Probably doesn't help he was always protective. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised they didn’t tell him.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale snuggled against his Alpha’s side, trying to comfort him. “What didn’t they tell him?”</p>
<p>“Apparently they didn’t bother to inform him I was on trial. I always assumed he just didn’t bloody well show up, but he told me tonight he had no idea.” Crowley ran his hand over his Omega’s back, trying to wrap his head around that particular revelation.</p>
<p>“You thought all this time he abandoned you!” The angel breathed. “You still care about him but you didn’t want to, you felt uneasy about it and now you know-”</p>
<p>“Don’t Aziraphale.” </p>
<p>He was silent for a long moment, but then nuzzled his Alpha’s neck a bit. “Alright dearest, I’m not trying to push. But know he came after me in 1948 because he believed I was using you. It was <span class="u">you</span>he was concerned for.” </p>
<p>“Mmm” was the eloquent response Crowley gave. <em>Still, maybe there’s a bit of hope yet.</em>  </p><hr/>
<p>Three days later yet another angel showed up at the bookshop, this one far less welcome. </p>
<p>“Honestly, I am <span class="u">not</span> running a book club for Heaven, why are <span class="u">you</span> here?!” Aziraphale snapped at his former boss. Gabriel held up his hands in a conciliatory manner. </p>
<p>“Just a few questions, calm down there. I don’t mean you any harm...”</p>
<p>“You certainly meant it when you tried to burn me without even the decency of a trial.”  The Principality sniffed. “What can I possibly know that you want now. I thought you made it quite clear you have no use for my knowledge.”</p>
<p>The archangel looked rather uncomfortable. “You’ve been down here for a while Aziraphale, how does one, er, get along with humans?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stared for several moments. “You can’t be serious. Since when do <span class="u">you</span> want to know how to get on with any human?”</p>
<p>“Funny story, my favourite tailor is switching shops, and he’s only telling special customers <span class="u">where</span> he’s switching to. Also, he’s putting in extra effort these days for <span class="u">those</span> customers. I can miracle his location of course, but “befriending” is a bit of a different matter...”</p>
<p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the archangel, a habit he had picked up from Crowley at some point. “Oh dear Heavens, how can it be that hard?! You share a cuppa and chat briefly. Ask them about their day, let them do the talking. Be polite. My word, human <span class="u">children</span> can manage it!”</p>
<p>Gabriel made a face. “Tea. Right. How do I do that?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale rubbed his temples. <em>Was I this bad, was I <span class="u">ever</span> this bad? I hope not. But goodness knows I wouldn’t have even known about this sort of thing if Crowley hadn’t taken pity on me...</em>” If you are that curious, I suppose I might teach you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel beamed that awful big smile. “Great! Knew I could count on you Aziraphale!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale twitched but moved to the back. “This way if you please.” As he began pulling out the necessary items for two cups of tea, he questioned himself as to why he was doing this. <em>It’s probably not the best of ideas. But then again Gabriel is an Omega as well, so he isn’t likely to be dangerous. Crowley still won’t like it.</em> He winced inwardly. Understatement of the millennia. His Alpha would be likely to demand he be there for all subsequent lessons, so he could hiss at Gabriel every time the archangel so much as twitched in Aziraphale’s direction.<em> The silly serpent,</em> the Omega reflected fondly,<em> I have no intention of trusting any of the archangels at this point, but there’s no need for an overprotective Alpha I think. </em></p>
<p>As Aziraphale walked the archangel through the fine art of tea making, Gabriel started “idly” conversing. </p>
<p>“You know I recently had an assignment land on my desk concerning a ministry student. Seems they’re having a crisis of faith.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale hemmed in reply.</p>
<p>“You could help you know, after all, <span class="u">you</span> know what they deal with.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale sighed quietly.<em> I should have known he’d have more than one motive.</em> “It seems to have slipped your mind that I was fired, Gabriel. I have no intention of taking assignments any longer, thank you.” His voice was formal enough to impress any of the angels.</p>
<p>Gabreil coughed awkwardly. “Yes, but you still get your miracles from us.”  The archangel watched the Principality stiffen. “Of course, if you were willing to do the occasional favour, I could overlook that in return.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale dithered for a moment.<em> I am limited outside of my natural abilities if they cut me off. And perhaps getting Gabriel to converse with the occasional mortal is an act of good for everyone. Still...</em> ”What kinds of assignments are we thinking of?”</p>
<p>Gabriel beamed, irritatingly smug now he knew he would probably get what he wanted. “Oh, the occasional crisis of faith, doubters still leaning towards Heaven, that sort of thing. You’re good at humans, much better than the rest of us I admit.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale sighed, knowing he was making Gabriel happy by giving in was NOT a pleasant feeling. But it was an excellent offer, and one he had no moral qualms with. </p>
<p>“Very well, send me the file and I’ll look into it for you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled even larger now and took a sip of tea. “UGH.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale closed his eyes, already exhausted at what he knew was going to be a long session.</p><hr/>
<p>Crowley felt like he was going slowly mad. He dug his fingers into the wooden arms of the old chair he was sitting in, trying desperately to keep a lid on it. </p>
<p>Aziraphael was chatting with one a browser. The angel was very passionate about keeping out actual customers but could be tolerant of those who honestly just wanted to look around a bit.  And maybe take notes. Most of the browsers became regulars, of sorts, but this one was new. He was also an Alpha and VERY clearly flirting. Unfortunately for the twat, Aziraphale was oblivious to almost all flirting attempts. If he hadn’t been trying to chat up CROWLEY’S Omega, the demon would have pitied him. </p>
<p>As it was, if the fucker moved into the angel’s personal space ONE MORE TIME, Crowley was going to tear him into small pieces. Or at least set every pickpocket and car thief in the area on him. The demon frantically tried to calm down. The other Alpha made some remark about obscure poetry that made Aziraphale beam. The chair creaked ominously as Crowley gripped the arms harder. What the fuck is wrong with me? It’s not like Aziraphale’s interested, he’s just happy to go on about his bloody books!</p>
<p>Fortunately for all involved, about the same moment the demon started to REALLY lose control, and the man’s wallet began to acquire an irresistible aura of temptation, the browser’s phone rang. He apologized for having to step out for a work call, and Azirapahel cheerfully excused him. Crowley promptly cornered the angel behind a bookshelf and proceeded to bury his nose in his Omega’s neck. Said Omega squeaked in surprise before sensing his Alpha. He instead tilted his head to give Crowley better access. </p>
<p>“Are you alright dear?” </p>
<p>“Fine Angel. Just feeling bit territorial after listening to that wanker flirting with you for half an hour.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Aziraphale’s brow wrinkled in thought for several moments. “Wait, he was flirting with me?!”</p>
<p>Crowley snorted into the angel’s neck, taking the opportunity to breathe in his Omega’s scent, reassuring himself. Yep, completely oblivious. His instincts seemed to relax, knowing there was no purpose in worrying. Especially now the threat was gone.</p><hr/>
<p>Something was wrong with the Alpha, he was sure of it. Crowley had never felt anything like this before. When he was out, he was fine. Not a twitch, not a quiver. During their bi-weekly grooming ritual which was done in the bookshop’s backroom in order to take advantage of the couch kept there, Azirapahel didn’t say anything. It couldn’t be a moult!</p>
<p>And yet every bloody time he and Aziraphale were in the same room as their nest, but not actually IN the nest together...</p>
<p>Itchy!</p>
<p>His wing’s were bloody ITCHY. He felt an uncontrollable desire to moult, to drop his feathers and hide them in the nest. Why the FUCK do I want to stuff the nest with old feathers? For fuck’s sake... The Alpha fought the urge.  This was all getting out of hand!</p><hr/>
<p>Crowley was curled around Aziraphale, happily spooning the angel, as he drifted off.  All safe and sound. He nuzzled the back of the angel’s neck. I’ll keep you all safe. </p>
<p>The demon froze mid nuzzle.</p>
<p>Oh. Oh FUCK. All. ALL. The sudden uptick in territorial feelings. The desire to line the nest with his feathers, with his SCENT so they would know him...</p>
<p>They. All. The FLEDGLINGS.</p>
<p>Shit, his Omega was pregnant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questions welcome, I'm sure this chapter brings a few! I &lt;3 Madame Tracy, she's so awesome, so she gets some screen time here.</p>
<p>Yes, Haniel is actually Crowley's older brother. As stated in the tags, he's a minor character, but I needed an angel willing to share about pregnant Angelic Omegas, so he is around ;)</p>
<p>Crowley taught Aziraphale how to eat and drink to put humans more at ease. And of course, he's never done anything he's been so proud of:)</p>
<p>Once more, if Mpreg turns you off, STOP NOW. From this point on the story turns in that direction. Yes, there will be some pregnant sex. If you're ok with Mpreg, but not pregnant sex, let me know and I'll mark the scenes/chapters with it for easy skipping!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miscommunications, revelations, and a wee bit of naughty stuff ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a bit longer than I meant it to, but there it is!</p>
<p>HEADS UP: The last chapter got cut off somehow, I have no IDEA how I lost three scenes. That's what I get for not having a beta reader/failing to re-read my stuff one last time after posting. So I fixed it today, sorry for the confusion! They're at the very end and explain a bit more of what Crowley is supposed to be thinking about at the end of that chapter...</p>
<p>BTW, as this story now has pregnancy sex, and not everyone's up for that, so if you see *** assume it's a skip point if you're just here for fluffy pregnancy shenanigans, sans smut scenes. The next *** set is the end of the scene. From my experience, three asterisks aren't too harsh on the ears of those using screen readers. More than three is a grating nightmare...</p>
<p>If I ever fail to tag something, please mention it. Also, excuse my drama loving self for the first part of this chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>Crowley spent the first hours of the next morning having an internal freak out. <em>How do I tell him? How do I say it? Hey Angel, you’re pregnant, we did it, congratulations! That will go over well. </em>Instead, the Alpha spent the morning trailing after Aziraphale as the other moved about the shop and their shared flat. Eventually, an exasperated angel couldn’t take it any longer.</p>
<p>“What in Heaven’s name is the matter with you? You seem to determined to be underfoot! If you’re that bored, I can always make a spontaneous decision to reorganize the entire shop! You can spend the next several <span class="u">weeks</span> following after me then, carrying books wherever I need them!”</p>
<p>“Ngk. No thanks, I’m good.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale cast him an irritated look. “Then please sit somewhere and stop hovering for whatever reason.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, can’t help it. Alpha instincts, pregnant Omega, kind of hard to <span class="u">not</span> hover.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale, who had been examining some old books he’d recently acquired, stiffened and spun around.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“You, you’re...”Crowley sighed. <em>Guess it’s out now.</em> “You’re pregnant Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>“I’m <span class="u">what</span>?!”</p>
<p>“Err, pregnant, expecting, in the family way ya know...knocked up?”</p>
<p>“I am not! Don't be so ridiculous, why are you making such an accusation?!”</p>
<p>“It’s...look I can smell it more than anything. It’s like an instinctual thing ya know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t mention the wings, or the feathers, or the bloody <span class="u">territorial</span> instincts...</em>
</p>
<p>The angel frowned. “Maybe I’m just still in heat? You did say the suppressants would make everything worse.”</p>
<p>“That was over a month ago Angel. Look, I think Heaven lied to you alright, I’ve never known an Omega whose been- ya know, who has such intense heat cycles. The process really does make them milder, I think they messed up-”</p>
<p>“Oh stop it, Crowley! I wish I was capable as well, but wishful thinking isn’t going to help us here. What’s done is done. I thought you said it doesn’t bother you?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t! Aziraphale I’m trying to <span class="u">warn</span> you to take it easy!”</p>
<p>“What you’re doing is being ridiculous, <span class="u">how</span> can I be pregnant?”</p>
<p>“Well, for one thing, those suppressants you brought up make fertility rates higher for a short time in addition to the rest of the side effects. So maybe it happened when we were sharing your last heat.”</p>
<p>“For pity's sake! If I were capable of conception, at the very least we would have had fledgelings ages ago! We've been sharing heats for <span class="u">millennia</span>!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, if your Alpha weren't trying to <span class="u">avoid</span> that outcome Angel!"</p>
<p>There was an ominous pause. </p>
<p>"What?" Aziraphale asked in a terrifyingly calm voice. The Omega's face was blank.</p>
<p>Crowley swallowed. <em>I thought he knew? </em>"I was...not trying to conceive Angel. Not for a long time. It's only since we've scared off Heaven and Hell that I started thinking about it. I mean, it's only been safe since then-"</p>
<p>"Get out."</p>
<p>The demon went pale. "Angel, Aziraphale, listen, I swear I didn't know it would be a problem. I had no idea what they did to you Upstairs, please calm down!"</p>
<p>"Just get out!  I can't, I can't cope with this alright! Leave, you can come back when you aren't spouting <span class="u">lies</span>. I spent enough time having them do it to me up there, I <span class="u">don’t</span> need it from my Alpha too. Leave me <span class="u">alone</span>!" </p>
<p>Crowley found himself standing outside the bookshop, door slamming behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, Fuck. <span class="u">That</span> went well.</em>
</p>
<p>The demon ran a hand down his face. Was it him? Did the angel just not want a <span class="u">demon</span> to sire his fledgelings? Or was he that convinced he couldn't conceive he honestly could only conclude Crowley was lying to him? And did he think for a moment the Alpha would <span class="u">make</span> such a sick joke?</p>
<p>One thing was for sure, he needed to give the Omega space. He had only meant to warn Aziraphale so the angel wouldn't overdo it and hurt himself or the lives he was carrying. Now, he just wanted alcohol and quite a lot of it.</p><hr/><p>Hours later Crowley was sitting in a dark pub, head on the table, staring at the bottomless wine bottle he'd miracled when he was far more sober. He'd reached the mauldin stage of drunk and was convinced his Omega would never trust him again. He'd ballsed it up royally this time. As if to confirm his thoughts, a dry voice spoke.</p>
<p>"You know, when I said be gentle with him, this is <span class="u">not</span> what I meant."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck off Brother."</p>
<p>There was a sigh. "I can tell you've had too much if you're calling me that again." Crowley suddenly found himself forcefully sobered up. </p>
<p>"<span class="u">Oy</span>!” He snapped as he shot upright, “You know how long it took to get to that point? I'll have to drink for hours again!"</p>
<p>"You'll live." snapped the Power as he sat down, "Listen to me, he's hurt because they thoroughly convinced him he is incapable of conception, of <span class="u">ever</span> having offspring of his own. You're fighting millineas of ingraining due to mocking about his capabilities. You can't just dump it on him like that."</p>
<p>"Think I don't know that." The demon muttered. "I get why he's upset, but it's not my fault! And I've been told, by a reliable source, that Omegas being unaware of their pregnancy is dangerous to them <span class="u">and</span> their offspring! I couldn't just keep it to myself."</p>
<p>Haniel sighed again. "You two are exhausting, I've never been so glad to be a Beta before. Look, talk to him and apologize for not telling him sooner you were altering yourself to avoid this fate. That went over worse than probably anything else."</p>
<p>Crowley squirmed. "Yeah, I noticed. I just, I honestly assumed he knew, but then I didn't know Heaven has a bloody <span class="u">breeding</span> <span class="u">program</span>, so I guess from his perspective it's not so clear."</p>
<p>“Furthermore, he needs you if he’s pregnant. I mean in more than an emotional sense. Heaven doesn’t just pair Alphas with Omegas for the act of conception. Angelic Omegas <span class="u">need</span> an Alpha draw power from or they and their fledgelings suffer. In fact, they can’t even give birth if their Alpha isn’t present. They <span class="u">miscarry</span> if that happens. The act of splitting off the fledgelings from their birth parent’s essence is quite a task. If you’re not there when it occurs, he won’t have the power to make it possible. That’s why the Omega miscarries in such situations. Because they can’t complete the process on their own. ”</p>
<p>“Well fuck. No one told me.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m aware. Which is why I’m telling you now. He won’t feel the effects as badly at this early stage, but later on, it will be a problem.”</p>
<p>Crowley eyed his estranged older brother suspiciously. “Since when do you know what he’s thinking anyway.”</p>
<p>“Because I still live in Heaven, at a distance from the others or not. Also, I stopped by and ended up hearing quite a bit over tea.”</p>
<p>“Should have known he would talk to you.” The demon pinched the bridge of his nose, miracling away the headache that was currently building. “Whoever came up with the breeding program, don’t suppose you’d be willing to punch them?” </p>
<p>Haniel’s lips quirked. “I’ll consider it. Go talk to your Omega”</p><hr/><p>Crowley later found himself standing in front of the bookshop, trying to find the courage to go back in. The door abruptly opened and his Omega gave him an unhappy look. </p>
<p>"Are you going to stand there or come in?"</p>
<p>"Ngk. I. How did...?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed. </p>
<p>"Because I can hear the Bentley quite clearly thank you. I know when you're in the area."</p>
<p>He cautiously followed the angel inside. </p>
<p>"Aziraphale, Angel, just listen to me please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was holding out on you alright. I swear if I'd known it was a major issue, I would've said something. But I thought you must know since having offspring when we were on opposite sides would have been bad for all of us. You know that right?"</p>
<p>The Omega still looked rather unhappy, but he took a deep breath and spoke. "I understand that. I'm sorry I kicked you out. It's not you, I just..." He closed his eyes for a moment clearly struggling. "I love you, but I spent enough time hearing rubbish from them Up there, "Aziraphale waved vaguely above him, "and I truly don't need it from you please. I care far too much about my lack of abilities to have you making wild accusations on slim evidence."</p>
<p>The demon forcibly bit his tongue at that.<em> It's not slim Angel, I <span class="u">know</span>. But obviously I'll need to wait until I can find some sort of irrevocable proof for you. </em></p>
<p>"Just, please don't mention it." The angel finished somewhat tightly.</p>
<p>"Right." the demon muttered, dropping the point for now. He'd just have to keep a closer eye on Aziraphale himself.</p><hr/><p>Tea with the Archangel Gabriel was going well Aziraphale noted. Well enough anyway, and thank goodness Crowley still didn't know. Things had been...strained since their argument, but it seemed they'd both agreed to drop the subject and let it blow over. Privately, Aziraphale found the whole thing somewhat irritating. <em>Honestly, as much as I want such a thing to be possible, you'd <span class="u">think</span> he would be a bit more sensitive.</em> The angel forced himself to focus on the Archangel in front of him. </p>
<p>Gabriel was staring at Aziraphale oddly, before he suddenly snickered. "Oh, I see. Is <span class="u">that</span> why you sided with the demon Aziraphale? Unless you’ve been overindulging in human ‘foods’ again"</p>
<p>Aziraphale frowned. “I have <span class="u">not</span> been overindulging. Well,” He added, thinking guiltily of the extra tea and biscuits he’d shared with Haniel a few days before, “not more than usual.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked at him. "Oh? Then how about those <span class="u">three</span> eggs you’re hatching Aziraphale? Don't bother denying it, there's a reason I was sent to the Virgin Mary after all. I can see unborn offspring. So identifying the expectant mother was a breeze for an Archangel like me. It certainly explains why you were so eager to side with a demon. Really though, how did <span class="u">you</span> miss it?”</p>
<p>“I- I’m a Principality! You <span class="u">know</span> what they do to Omega Principalities!”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted. “Yes, and it mostly fails. I think you’re one of the few successes with the first method. Or rather you failed as well but managed to keep it under wraps all this time.” The Omega Archangel was eyeing Aziraphale with a look that might have been a tiny bit impressed. </p>
<p>“I see.” Somehow he managed to steer the conversation elsewhere, even if that was more prodding about his weight. Aziraphale managed to get through the tea, and then bent everything he had on keeping Crowley from feeling how worried he was. Fortunately he had a certain amount of practice at that. Besides, he wasn’t worried. He was too busy trying to find a loophole to worry.</p>
<p>Because it wasn’t possible, it simply wasn’t! That’s why he’d been furious with Crowley for not telling him he wasn’t even <span class="u">trying</span> for years and then assuming the moment he ‘gave it a go’ it would suddenly work. Aziraphale knew enough Alphas Upstairs who thought they were ‘gifted’ in that area not to consider the possibilities.</p>
<p>Somehow he managed to make it through dinner at the same lovely little cafe they’d visited after that marathon heat session. They settled for the night, still not fully reconciled after their previous argument and therefore not cuddling. Aziraphale allowed his breathing to slow, doing his best to pretend to drift off. After a bit, he sensed Crowley relax, signalling the demon had gone to sleep. He slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. </p>
<p>He found himself staring in the mirror for a long moment before tugging up his pyjama top and staring at his stomach. <em>I’m being foolish. I can’t be that far along. And it’s not like I don’t have plenty of extra padding to start. I surely don’t show. </em>Gabriel's words were circling in his mind, louder and louder, as they had been since the smug Archangel had poked fun at his extra weight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, is that why you were so determined to stay with the demon? Three ‘eggs’ to hatch Aziraphale? Really?</em>
</p>
<p>The angel gripped the washbasin, his breathing becoming shallow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Useless. What good is an Omega who can’t bear? Barren. Empty. Broken. Worthless.</em>
</p>
<p>He choked back a sob. <em>I can’t be, I <span class="u">can’t</span> be expecting. If I were capable they wouldn’t have been so cruel. They wouldn’t have condemned me without a trial. How is this happening?!</em></p>
<p>Would it have happened earlier if Crowley hadn’t been holding back? And then his instincts kicked in, reminding the Omega that if his Alpha <span class="u">had</span> been so careless, they both would have been in trouble. He released his grip on the washbasin to wrap an arm around his middle at the thought of what would have happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>They would have taken them from me, they would have taken my fledgelings, mine and Crowley’s, I never would have seen them again. I would have been trapped in the breeding program, handed around like a tasty pastry!</em>
</p>
<p>The thought made him groan. Aziraphale knew, no matter what he had been called all these thousands of years, he could not have born that fate.</p>
<p>
  <em>Three he said. I supposedly have three. The typical number for the first pregnancy in an angelic Omega. I’m 4-5 months at most. Possibly only 3 months, 2 months? When was the first scan done? And who would do it for me now? Surely I wouldn’t be 5 months, I would have <span class="u">known,</span> wouldn’t I? No wait, that doesn’t match the timing of my last heat. </em>
</p>
<p>A vague part of his mind recognized he was becoming hysterical. He ignored it in favour of trying to catch his breath, which had been growing faster this entire time. A warm pair of hands suddenly rested on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Angel, are you OK?” The angel found he couldn’t respond. “Aziraphale, breathe.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale struggled to obey, only to find himself sobbing suddenly. “Fuck,” Crowley swore softly, pulling the angel against him. “Listen to me Sweetheart, I need you to calm down. Just breathe for me OK? Deep slow breaths.” The Alpha let a bit of deep hissing vibrate his chest as he strived to calm his Omega down. Aziraphale gasped, and started to slowly breathe more normally as the soothing presence of his mate combined with the demon’s voice worked their magic on his instincts.</p>
<p>“There now. I’ve got you, I’m here.” Crowley murmured soothingly. “It’s OK Angel.” He shifted so he could tip Aziraphale’s chin up with a gentle finger. “What’s wrong?” The angel closed his eyes for a moment, unable to face his demon, knowing that he had known <span class="u">first</span> what was going on. </p>
<p>“Your instincts were dead on. Congratulations.” Aziraphale truly couldn't help the flat tone. Crowley stiffened.</p>
<p>“What convinced you, Angel? And why are you having a bloody panic attack?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel” Was the dull voiced reply. “Apparently part of the reason he got to visit Mary was that he has the gift to see unborn offspring in most beings. He was teasing me about having eggs to hatch earlier.” </p>
<p>The Alpha growled. “What’s that wanker doing near you?”</p>
<p>“Tea, I’m teaching him how to interact with humans better. He has me doing occasional assignments for those having a crisis of faith. Seeing as how I’m the best at it now. He’s also leaving my miracles alone as a result.”</p>
<p>Crowley fought the protective desire to hiss curses in the Archangel’s general direction. <em>At least Gabe’s an Omega, even if a terrible one</em>. “So, you really are? It’s not just my instincts fucking up?”</p>
<p>The angel shoved him away and wrapped both arms around his stomach miserably. “Yes, you were right, wonderfully done.” The demon felt a chill. “Look, I’m sorry it was me if it bothers you that much.”</p>
<p>The angel stared at him in shock for a moment. “In the name of all that is good, <span class="u">who</span> <span class="u">else</span>? We. are. <span class="u">mated</span> you exasperating snake!”</p>
<p>Crowley’s hands went up in placating gesture. “Just, ya know. Demon. Thought you were upset a demon sired them.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale drew a shaky breath, closing his eyes and praying for patience. “<span class="u">No</span>. I’m not upset about that. I told you, I was angry you never told me what you were doing. I acknowledge if this had occurred before we formed our own side, it would probably be dangerous.” he sighed. “For all of us in truth. But,” and here the angel glared at him, “if this is my fate, I certainly have no desire whatsoever to bear anyone else’s offspring. These are ours,” he punctuated the remark with a weak wave at his stomach, “and that is one thing I do not regret.” Aziraphale heaved a deep breath. “I just, I never thought this was possible. I’ve spent thousands of years hearing what an awful Omega I am who can’t even bear offspring. If I’d <span class="u">known</span> I was capable...”</p>
<p>Crowley let a gentle hand rest on the angel's cheek. “Nothing would have changed Sweetheart, not really. They disliked you for a lot of reasons. The only thing that might have changed is you would have been stuck in the breeding program instead of on Earth. And that’s not a fate I wish to imagine.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Muttered the angel, still rubbing his belly unhappily. He suddenly stiffened. “Oh. Oh my.” </p>
<p>“Angel? You alright?!” Asked the worried Alpha. Aziraphale, pale now and eyes closed, grabbed Crowley’s hand and placed it on the side of his stomach. Or rather below his stomach. He pressed it firmly, holding for a moment. Crowley felt confusion and a bit of panic.</p>
<p>Then he felt it. Something...twitched. It could have been merely gas, but somehow the demon knew what he was feeling. He almost stopped breathing for a moment.</p>
<p>“Angel.” He whispered, awe feeling him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale quietly moved his hand over to the middle and a bit down. There it was again. Without a sound, the angel moved him up a bit above the first point and to the other side. One more stir of something. Aziraphale dropped his hand, leaned back against the sink and swallowed.</p>
<p>“There really are three.” He whispered. “And I think that makes me approximately three months.”</p><hr/><p>Crowley watched his angel uneasily as Aziraphale lay staring at the ceiling, one hand rubbing small circles over his belly. Even knowing the fact longer, it still felt odd to know there were three fledgelings in there. But the stirring under his fingertips just moments before left no doubts.</p>
<p>Under other circumstances, Crowley was fairly certain he would be low key panicking over the fact they were going to be parents soon. Instead, he was highly concerned with his Omega’s state of mind.</p>
<p>“Something else on your mind Angel?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale bit his lip. “Do-do you think everything will really be OK Crowley? I don’t have anyone I can ask for help, not even what to do if I get morning sickness, or headaches, or cravings!”</p>
<p>“Ask the humans, they do this stuff all the time, they know what to do when it comes to the simple things. Call the woman whose body you borrowed, <span class="u">she</span> seemed clever. She certainly must have called it on what was wrong with you.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean what’s wrong with me, nothing is wrong, I’m pregnant. That’s fairly normal for <span class="u">most</span> Omegas, as I’ve heard for <span class="u">thousands</span> of <span class="u">years</span> now.”</p>
<p>The angel rolled on his side, his back to the demon.</p>
<p>Crowley sighed and wrapped his arms around the miserable Omega. Aziraphale gave a suspicious sniffle but pressed back against his demon. “I’m sorry dear, I’m just upset that I went so long hearing about how, how inadequate I was, how <span class="u">defective</span>, and now it seems I was capable all along.” He managed to muster a weak smile. “On the other hand, I confess I’m grateful <span class="u">now</span> that you didn't try all these millennias, this would have been quite the fiasco if it happened before!”</p>
<p>Crowley grunted in agreement, nuzzling the mating mark. “And you’re mine now Sweetheart. When they’re born, the Mark will be permanent.” He let out a dangerous hiss.<em> Let Heaven come and take you back now. Mine. </em></p>
<p>He heard Aziraphale’s breath hitch as he thought of it too. “I’m yours.” The angel smiled back at him and angled his head to kiss his Alpha.</p>
<p>As the two snuggled, another thought crossed Aziraphale’s mind. </p>
<p>“When you first mentioned it, you said you knew. What made you so certain? There are hundreds of reasons for my scent to change after all.”</p>
<p>“Not your scent Angel, that’s what made me realize why all the other things were happening.”</p>
<p>“Such as?”</p>
<p>“Ngk, feeling...territorial. Even when you don’t care, it’s like my instincts when you’re in heat or near. Also ya know, being, ugh, ‘helpful’.” </p>
<p>Oh, <span class="u">that’s</span> why you were so eager to carry books around the bookshop suddenly! I wondered what brought that on.”</p>
<p>Crowley smirked and nipped the angel’s shoulder slightly. “You certainly had no problems taking advantage of it did you?”</p>
<p>The Omega pouted. “Well, it seemed foolish to waste the opportunity. Is that really all? Good grief you really <span class="u">did</span> have slim evidence.”</p>
<p>The demon groaned and buried his face in the side of Aziraphale’s neck. “<span class="u">Fine</span> Angel, you want to know what really tipped me off other than you scent changing? My bloody wings.”</p>
<p>“What have your wings to do with this?”</p>
<p>“It’s a demon thing. When demons reproduce, anyone in the partnership who isn’t carrying the offspring lines the nest with their feathers. Because demon offspring are a bit, er, ‘bitey’ when born to anyone who isn’t a parent. They know their birth parent’s scent since they carry them, but any other parent has to make sure they smell it fast and constant in order to be identified. And not bitten. So the fact my wings have been itching madly every time I’m near the nest on my own tells me we’re expecting.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh my.” The Omega’s eyes were wide now as he turned over slightly to study his Alpha. “I see why you were so sure.” He considered for a moment. “You know my dear, we could stick a few in the nest, out of sight if you like.”</p>
<p>The demon snorted. “Yeah sure.” He nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck, then began sucking small love bites down to his shoulder. The angel whimpered.</p>
<p>“Crow-Crowley <span class="u">really</span> my dear!” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Clever fingers flowed down his chest, conveniently unbuttoning his pyjama top as they went. “Do you have any idea how much it turns me on?” Hissed Crowley, “the fact they’re mine, and you’re <span class="u">full</span> with my offspring?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale moaned as the demon slid his fingers down, gripping plush his in order to pull the angel back against him. Aziraphale gasped as he felt his lover’s erection. </p>
<p>“Oh.” He whimpered again as his body started to seriously react. “Darling, please, I-I want...”</p>
<p>“Mmm, do you now? It turns you on too, doesn’t it?” Those clever fingers were back to his chest again, pinching and rolling his nipples. “Jusssst imagine it, Sweetheart. You’ll grow bigger and rounder. Maybe these will get swollen,” more pinching of his nipples, “what do you think Angel? Want to <span class="u">nurse</span> them, I could help when you’re too engorged...” </p>
<p>It was an incredibly hot thought, though the Omega had no intention of going through that, especially as they would have three and balancing them all while nursing would be a chore. Still, the way Crowley was groping his chest while rubbing his hardened cock against his bum was making a lot of things far sexier than they would be under normal conditions.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt the demon’s fingers in him. He squeaked in surprise, <em>how on earth did he get that far without me noticing it?</em> and moaned as those fingers pinched his clit at the same time they thrust into him. </p>
<p>Crowley groaned, the angel’s arse had been his downfall for a long time, and it felt nice to share the fact with his Omega. He paused for a moment in playing with the angel’s chest to miracle their pyjama bottoms away. Finally free, he took to shamelessly thrusting against the gorgeous soft bum in front of him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale stopped trying to hide his moans and thrust back against his Alpha. The sensation of knowing he was the one turning him on this much, that he <span class="u">was</span> capable and it satisfied his Alpha so well was taking him over the edge. Those fingers were still working him from the front. And Crowley had returned to fingering his nipples.</p>
<p>The demon buried his face in the Omega’s shoulder. “Angel, I’m going to-” </p>
<p>“Please!” Aziraphale cried out, starting to feel his own orgasm come closer, “Please Crowley!”</p>
<p>His Alpha grunted, “You sure, it’ll be messy.”</p>
<p>It was starting to get hard to think, but the angel managed to focus for a short while longer. “I <span class="u">like</span> to be messy with yours.”</p>
<p>He felt Crowley stiffen, and then suddenly warm liquid was between his legs as the demon’s hips jerked a few more times in release. </p>
<p>He panted against the angel’s neck. </p>
<p>“Aziraphale you <span class="u">bastard</span>, you knew what that was going to do.”</p>
<p>“You say that as if it didn’t work-Epp!” Crowley, unable to allow that amount of smugness to go uncontested, bit the angel’s earlobe and proceeded to tug gently between growls as he kept up with his fingers both above and below. </p>
<p>“Oh? Are we getting a little proud of ourselvesss Omega?” He hissed in Aziraphale’s ear. “Sssuddenly you’re pregnant and now we’re very sure of ourselves aren’t’ we?” He turned to nip down the angel’s other shoulder, stopping to press his lips over Aziraphale’s mating Mark. “You’re mine Angel. No one is ever going to touch you like this or kiss you. Your gorgeous body is all mine. You’re going to be sssso big before this is over.” Crowley moved the hand that had been on Aziraphale’s chest down to grip one hip. “And I’m going to enjoy every <span class="u">minute</span> of it.”</p>
<p>The angel came then, sobbing slightly as he gushed all over his mate’s fingers. Crowley sighed contentedly and miracled a warm wet flannel. He proceeded to clean his Omega, who muttered unhappily about just miracling it all away. Afterwards he lay back down and drew the angel into his arms who sighed, happy now that he was being held. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Aziraphale nuzzled Crowley’s chest happily, still feeling warm and fuzzy. Whatever lay ahead with his pregnancy, at least they were together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need a beta reader, but am too shy/have too many weird kinks for most people ^^;</p>
<p>Yes yes, some of you will probably note that you RARELY feel anything as early as 3 months, it's supposed to be 4 months or more likely 5 months. I'm cheating a little since Aziraphale has 3 and this is a supernatural nonhuman pregnancy, so fuck it. I'm waving my author's licence.  It IS true that you usually start showing at around three months, though every person ever pregnant is different.</p>
<p>So Aziraphale has 3 babies in there! Tell me what y'all think, please!  And thank you to all of you who've enjoyed my little fluffy smut fic so far, I bless you. I shared this because I wanted something lighter to write and I didn't know if anyone would care as much. I'm so grateful you guys like it too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>